Simple Love
by thattookaturnforthenerdy
Summary: AU No Zombies. Beth is a final year medical student and Daryl is a mechanic who gave up a teaching position to take care of his older brother. The unlikely pair meet and form a fast, beautiful partnership that will change them in ways they aren't prepared for. *BTSUM*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daryl wiped the grease off his hands using a microfiber towel he had on the rack nearby. Being underneath a car for the last hour had done a number on his back, so he stretched, hoping to hear that wonderful cracking sound. It didn't happen. He sighed and tossed the towel down, walking from the garage into the office.

"Hey Daryl," his co-worker Jim greeted him.

Daryl grunted in response, flicking his chin at the binder Jim had open.

"There's one more appointment here that I need you to work on, then you can go home." Jim answered Daryl's question.

Daryl sighed, walking over to the water cooler. "What's it for?"

"Just your basic oil change and tune up. Standard stuff." Jim told him, copying writing receipts into the computer.

The shop had just upgraded and gone digital, so everything was getting taken out of the old filing cabinets and manually entered. They had a website now, and possibly a social media account. Daryl wasn't too certain and he didn't really care. He showed up and he did his job and he got paid. That was what mattered. He finished off the ice water and went back out into the garage. His next car wasn't scheduled to arrive for another ten minutes so the least he could do was see how the other guys were doing on the floor.

Martinez was busy filling one car's tires with air, and Axel was face first in the engine of another. He decided his time was probably better spent preparing his station for the next car, so he set about arranging his tools, and wiping down the counter he kept everything on. When the young woman arrived, he took her keys and politely told her to wait in the office for about thirty minutes.

He carefully pulled her 2012 Volvo into the garage and got to work immediately. Oil changes weren't difficult, but they could get messy. In no time at all Daryl was wiping his hands again and backing her car out of the garage, into a parking space in front of the building.

"Here are you keys ma'am." He said politely, handing them to her. He did not fail to notice that her fingers brushed his as she took them back.

"Thank you…Daryl." She said, reading the name sewn into his coveralls. A small grin took over her candy-red lips.

Daryl walked over to the desk with her, and rolled his eyes at Jim, indicating that he could cash her out himself. Jim took the hint and excused himself to the back with his binder.

"Alright miss…the oil change comes to $39 today." He stated.

She pulled out a credit card and handed it to him, and he looked down to type in the numbers. "Amanda, that's a nice name." He told her as he handed it back.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "I've had it my whole life."

Daryl grinned. It wasn't too often he met someone good looking with a nice sense of humor. "Here's your receipt for you today. You have any trouble with that thing you know where to bring it."

Amanda turned and gave Daryl a little wave as she pushed open the door and left. Jim poked his head out from the back office.

"You get lucky?" He asked.

Daryl just shook his head and sighed. "You know how hard it is meeting people. 'Sides, what am I supposed to do about Merle?" Daryl typed up the finishing paperwork on the keyboard, little notes to put in her customer file. "Dating isn't the same anymore." He confessed.

Jim nodded, coming back into the office proper. "I don't know how you do it man, honestly. Not sure what I'd do in your position." Jim clapped him on the back. "You get on home. I'm sure you've worrying about him all day."

"You have no idea." Daryl walked into the back office and grabbed his timecard to punch out. "Thanks man." He yelled out to Jim.

He grabbed his leather jacket, his keys, his helmet, and gave Jim a wave goodbye. Out in the parking lot he quickly straddled his motorcycle and revved up, eager to get home. It would take him at least thirty minutes in Atlanta traffic, but he didn't mind the drive. Daryl used to live in an apartment downtown, third floor, with a beautiful view of the city. It had been home for several years. But then Merle had gotten in his accident and Daryl's life had changed.

His new house was just outside of the city, and was modest. But it had everything that Daryl needed, and had been outfitted to accommodate Merle. Daryl felt more comfortable leaving Merle alone now than he had been six months ago, but that didn't mean he wasn't always thinking about his older brother and how something horrible could have happened while he was at the shop.

A little after five in the evening, he pulled into his driveway right next to his truck. He usually only drove it when he took Merle out or he had to grab something at the store. His bike was faster, and better on gas. As Daryl walked up the steps to his porch, fishing for his keys, he noticed some of the bushes growing awry. _I'll have to get the pruning shears out here soon,_ he thought to himself.

"Merle!" Daryl yelled as he pushed open the door. "You eat yet?"

The house was quiet for a moment, before Daryl heard the familiar sound against the wood flooring that meant Merle was around.

"You think I've eaten? Without my baby brother? What kind of man do you take me for?" Merle called from the kitchen.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "The kind to wait for the guy with the wallet to show up."

He could just imagine the grin on Merle's face as he called back "Well, sure, I can't pay the delivery guy."

Daryl shrugged out of his leather jacket and put it on the hall tree before walking into the kitchen. There, rooting around in the fridge, was Merle.

"How come we don't have anything in here?" Merle asked him.

"We do. You just don't want it."

With a noncommittal grunt, Merle maneuvered himself out of the path of the fridge door, and leaned a hand over to close it. Getting his hands on his wheels, he spun himself around to face Daryl. "So what's for dinner? Chinese takeout or pizza?"

"What ya want?"

"I could go for some cashew chicken myself." Merle answered, using one hand to spin himself around in circles, something which annoyed the ever living shit out of Daryl. Especially in the kitchen.

"Can you not?" Daryl asked, moving towards the kitchen drawers to find a takeout menu. He knew there was one stashed around here somewhere.

"Not what? Entertain myself?" Merle asked, but already obliging his brother by wheeling himself into the living room.

Daryl sighed as the number rang for their usual takeout joint. After eight months of Merle's bullshit, Daryl was getting a little tired of living with his brother. But Merle had nowhere else to go. And if he was being honest with himself, his brother's company was better than being alone.

"Yeah, hello? Yeah it's Daryl. Listen, we'll take a number 12, a number 22, and two sides of white rice. Yeah extra soy sauce. OK. Thanks." He walked around the corner, finding Merle flipping through the channels on their TV. "Ben says it'll be about twenty minutes so I'm heading out soon."

"Can't I come with you? I've been inside all day." Merle whined, dropping his head back to his shoulder, staring imploringly at Daryl.

Daryl glared at him. It would be a longer trip with Merle, and he knew it. He'd have to get him out of the chair, and put the chair in the truck, and Merle would insist on going into the restaurant with him. He just sighed. "Alright. Let me change."

Daryl walked to his bedroom, the only part of the house he asked Merle to leave alone. It was small, containing only his bed and a dresser and a small nightstand. Merle had the master bedroom, so he could have access to his own bigger bathroom and a bit more space. Daryl had never needed very much, so it didn't bother him. He changed quickly out of his work coveralls into jeans and a plaid button up, throwing on some boots.

"Alright Merle, let's go."

Merle practically whooped with excitement at the idea of getting to leave the house, and eagerly led the way outside. He slowed down on the wheelchair ramp but made it quickly over to the passenger side of the truck. He waited impatiently for Daryl to lock the door and double check that he had his wallet and his keys.

"I'm not getting any younger!" He shouted.

Daryl rolled his eyes, annoyed already. And they hadn't even left the house. He walked around the truck and wordlessly opened the passenger door. He leaned over, and waited for Merle to get his arms around him before he lifted and gently deposited him in the passenger seat. Daryl had to take a minute to remember how to fold up his brother's chair, but then that went into the bed of the truck.

Walking around to the driver's side and getting in, all Daryl could think was _how did my life get so fucking difficult?_

 **A/N: Hey! This was the first chapter of my new Bethyl fic, thanks so much for clicking! I've dabbled once into the world of Walking Dead fic, also with Bethyl but that was very short. I've got an outline all planned up for this but I am writing and uploading as I go. I'm sure it will be a fun ride :) please review and comment, anything helps honestly!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Miss Greene. Miss Greene." Her instructor cleared his throat, annoyed.

Beth looked up from her notebook, where she had been writing down the finer points of his lecture, and stared at him.

"Since you seem to be enjoying doodling so much, perhaps you can answer the question? I'll repeat it just for you." He said in a snarky tone. "What is a spine block injection?"

Beth bit back an irritating noise. She had heard the question. She knew that the reason he was asking was because the patient bed they were currently visiting was a man who needed injections to maintain low pain levels. Beth Greene wasn't an idiot, though her teacher seemed to be looking for the dredges of one anywhere near her.

"There are numerous amounts of spinal injections doctor, most commonly used for blocking pain generators that are believed to be the cause of pain. They've been used for decades. Some patients need only one injections, others need numerous injections to the site to get relief. There is no permanent solution that is consistent for this type of ache, however." She concluded, unable to keep her chin from lifting almost haughtily.

Her professor cleared his throat and nodded, clearly pleased but also taken aback. "Alright this way." He led the students down the hall to another bed where he began lecturing on the different types of diabetes and insulin.

Beth went back to her notebook, writing everything down in her clear handwriting, while also making sure to look up occasionally. After seeing numerous other patients that day, Beth was finally allowed to get out of her scrubs and get home. Of course, she wasn't going straight home either. It was Monday, which meant that Beth had to do the week's grocery shopping for her and her roommate, Amy.

Amy worked after she went to her classes, so Beth offered to cover groceries until Amy could leave money for her. Getting into her car, Beth prayed that nothing would go wrong with it today. The engine started on the first try, and she was on her way to the nearest Whole Foods.

She didn't like going to a regular grocery store because of her and Amy's dietary restrictions. It was usually cheaper, and easier, to just go to a specialty market. Amy was allergic to every nut on God's green Earth, and Beth was gluten intolerant. She had found out during her first year at medical school when they had done routine blood testing on one another to get practice on how to take blood without hurting the patient. It had been a surprise to her, but after two days of completely cutting gluten out of her diet, Beth had felt like a brand new woman.

The two girls sat down every Saturday night and agreed on a meal plan for the next week that could work for the both of them. It was never easy, but Beth liked to think of it as stretching her culinary muscles. She'd been in the kitchen since she was a little girl back on her farm; cooking was in her blood.

Beth was lucky enough to get a spot near the front of the lot, and grabbing a cart, she went inside. She had already fished out her grocery list and a pen from inside her bag. She and Amy ate a lot of chicken, so that was in meals for several days of the week. Thursday or Friday were usually always leftover days, if they had any, and Saturday nights they usually treated themselves to the pizza place down the street from their apartment. It proudly boasted the most delicious gluten free pizza Beth had had. Besides the one she made herself, of course.

She also needed to grab some snack food; Amy was a study muncher. If Beth let her, Amy would probably have hidden stores of snacks all over the house. After almost forty-five minutes of roaming up and down the aisles, Beth decided she was done. She had found everything on her list, and at this point was just looking for any extras they might need. She'd already thrown extra garlic and cumin into her cart.

At the checkout she was helped by a friendly young man whose name tag said 'Everett.' He smiled a little more pleasantly than was usual, tried to get conversation with her going. Beth just smiled politely and answered his questions as succinctly as possible. He gave her a curious look but didn't comment. He was nice. Beth liked that. Most guys who randomly hit on her got annoyed, sometimes hostile, when she didn't reciprocate. It was a problem with the world, but unfortunately it was also a problem for Beth.

She had never considered herself very pretty, but after moving to Atlanta she found herself the subject of many catcalls and double takes when she walked down the sidewalk. Beth found it amusing, and frustrating. She just wanted to go about her daily life without the intrusion of someone who felt it necessary to whistle at her while she was running, trying to put her hair back, late for class.

"Thank you." She said in a sweet southern drawl, gathering up her shopping bags at the end of the checkout lane.

Everett smiled at her and gave a little wave. "You have a good night ma'am."  
Beth exited the store and got everything in her car, thankful again when it started. She'd had some trouble with it the last few months, but she wasn't keen on the idea of having to get it fixed.

The drive home was long. Atlanta traffic was never good; a drive that would have been fifteen minutes anywhere else, took her almost forty. She kept the air conditioning on, hoping to keep the milk nice and cold as she slogged through traffic.

Beth finally got home near seven, knowing that Amy still wouldn't be back. She carefully slung all the bags onto both arms and began the trudge up to their third floor apartment. By the second story, her arms were yelling at her but she kept going. She was thankful when she made it into her home and was able to drop the bags onto the entry floor. She shucked off her denim jacket, tossing it somewhere further into the apartment. She heard a faint 'thud' and hoped that it had landed on the sofa.

After getting everything into the fridge, Beth set about grabbing skillets down from their pan rack. As well as buying the food, she was the resident chef. She didn't mind at all; the one time Amy had cooked dinner she had lied to her friend about the quality and thrown it away behind her back.

Beth set onions on the stovetop to caramelize and had a pot of boiling water going; satisfied for the moment, she turned on the Bluetooth speaker she kept on the counter, and scrolled through her Spotify playlists. Normally Queen was her go to cooking music, but a girl had introduced her to a new band at school the other day, so she figured it was a good time to give it a try. She clicked on the first track of the self-titled _The Dresden Dolls_ and listened as she worked.

She was halfway through the album when the apartment door burst open and Amy came blundering in.

"How was work?" Beth called, carefully moving the eggs around in her pan.

Amy's response was a frustrated groan that Beth swore could probably be heard from Mars.

"That bad?"

"Ehh. I just hate waiting on tables." Amy was a waitress at the Hard Rock. It was definitely a tourist locale, which bothered the young woman. She was there at open every other day and worked the evening shifts on the weekends. She collapsed backwards onto the sofa with a huff. "What's for dinner?"

"Ramen." Beth answered, draining the noodles into the sink.

"Oh, I like your ramen." Amy perked up from the couch. "Do you want to come out with me tonight? I'm going out with Zach, and I think he's bringing a friend." Amy wiggled her eyebrows.

Beth couldn't help but laugh. "Amy, I have so much homework."

"Oh come on, you haven't come out in forever. I miss you."

"I miss you too girl, but I have to get good grades this semester. You know my loans depend on me passing with a certain grade. And I want to go into surgery – I have to have more training and schooling after this." Beth shook her head, grabbing bowls down for the dinner. "You know I want to. But I have to think about my future too."

Amy sighed. "I know. Well, maybe one day this week we can stay in and rent a bunch of bad movies."

Beth smiled. "That sounds like a great night. Maybe we could watch the new Beauty and the Beast?"

"Have you still not seen it?" Amy asked with a gasp, vaulting over the sofa.

"No. I haven't had the time." Beth frowned, scooping out food.

She tried to make ramen every other week, because Amy loved it so much. She had found an organic gluten free ramen noodle, and she usually cooked scrambled eggs and onions to mix with it. Tonight she had added some garlic and tamari to the noodles for extra flavor. It was super simple, and very filling.

"Alright well maybe it should be a movie night where we educate you on the last few years of cinema."

"That could end up being a long night." Beth warned.

Amy shrugged, shoving food into her mouth. After she had chewed she responded, "You're my best friend. It's totally worth it."

Beth laughed at her friend, taking her own bite of food. She wasn't usually one to toot her own horn, but she had to admit that she knew how to cook. She carried her bowl into the living room, grabbing her backpack from the floor.

"Can you at least help me pick out an outfit while you do homework?" Amy asked.

"Of course."

Amy squealed, dashing across the apartment and into her bedroom, bowl with her. Beth was surprised she hadn't spilled any of it.

"Remember it's a Monday Amy! Keep it casual!" Beth called, digging around for her laptop and notebook.

After rummaging around, she remembered she'd left her laptop plugged in next to her bed, so she went to grab it before setting up in the living room. Her textbook, notebook, two pens, and laptop covered the coffee table by the time Amy came out of the bedroom.

"Alright, look number one. I'm trying to say: 'Oh, this was a date? How silly I thought this was a casual affair but I just happened to look nice tonight.'"

Beth shot her friend a sardonic look. "That's a lot for an outfit to have to say." She looked her friend up and down. "Change the heels, but the jeans are good."

"What about the top?" Amy asked, already taking off her shoes.

"I guess it's OK?" She deliberated. Fashion wasn't something Beth was concerned with, so her opinion was usually less than helpful.

Amy sighed, tossing her shoes back in the bedroom. "That means it's not OK." She huffed.

Beth rolled her eyes, and opened her textbook. She had a twenty page essay to write tonight on the different kinds of spinal injections a patient could receive and why, and their effectiveness. It was a little bullshit, but Beth could use an easy grade at this point. She was in her final year at medical school at the Emory School of Medicine, and she needed to pass with flying colors. She had attained her undergraduate degree in Biology at Emory, and she had loved the campus and the school environment. It seemed a no brainer to her to apply to their medical school. And staying in Georgia was something that appealed to her; she had grown up in a small town near Atlanta, so her family was just a few hours away by car.

"What about this?" Amy asked. She had changed the heels in for brown boots, and her tank top for a flowing white shirt that still hugged her curves.

"I love it," Beth said with a smile.

Amy grinned. "Perfect then. What about my hair?"

"Leave it down, you've got beautiful hair." Beth replied, skimming through her book.

"Alright." Amy rushed back into the bedroom, and Beth could hear her talking to herself, probably doing her makeup.

Amy ran out the door twenty minutes later with a wave and an "I love you," meaning Beth could finally settle into her homework and concentrate. She opened the Spotify app on her phone and scrolled through her artists; she had forgotten about it being on so it had replayed the last album. She would have to thank her friend for the suggestion, the music had been good.

She turned on _Speak Now_ by Taylor Swift, and cranked the volume a little louder so she could hear. Beth had a long night ahead of her, and she still had to take a shower and set out her clothes for the next day. It was only eight, but she knew the essay would take her until about 9:30 or 10 to finish. She knew the subject well, but she had to format properly and source everything. She sighed and bunkered down into the couch, laptop curled up with her.

It ended up being closer to 10:30 when she finished, closing her computer, and turning off her music. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. _I can probably just put my hair up. No one has to know it hasn't been washed in two days,_ she thought. She hated going to bed on wet hair, and she didn't want to be up for another hour while she towel dried it. Beth decided to skip washing it and tied it up before she got into her shower.

The warm water relaxed her muscles and she stood under the spray longer than she had intended, thinking about the next day. It was another hospital day which meant she'd have to leave a little earlier than normal. Stepping out, and drying off, she threw on an old t-shirt and shorts before collapsing into bed, barely remembering to set an alarm before she drifted off.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! Waking up this morning to reviews motivated me to crank this out, because I hadn't planned on it! I'm planning on this being about 20 chapters long, but it could end up being a little shorter or a little longer depending on what the characters have in mind. To the guest reviewer who asked what BTSUM means, it just means 'better than summary.' I kind of stink at trying to summarize my work in a few sentences to attract readers, so I always put it as a disclaimer. :) Thanks for all the lovely reviews this has gotten so far, you guys are great!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I promise that this kind of prolific writing probably won't be the norm, but I had a lot of access to a computer today so I decided to crank out two chapters for you guys to hopefully tide over till I can upload again. I'm hoping that will be tomorrow, but it might be later this week. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Daryl woke up to the annoying 'beep' of his alarm at 6:30 in the morning. He groaned and rolled over, hoping to get a few more minutes sleep, but knowing he shouldn't. With a curse, he got out of bed and trudged across the hall to the bathroom. He blinked in the sharp fluorescent brightness, and waited for the water to warm up before stepping in.

After showering and getting dressed, Daryl quietly walked to his brother's bedroom door to check up on him. Merle was still asleep, rolled around in his blankets, and snoring. He walked into the bedroom and pulled Merle's chair a little closer to the bed. He didn't want his brother to have to crawl around to try and get into it.

Satisfied, he did a final walkthrough of the house. He always made sure that there was plenty of food in easy reach, and that the alcohol was kept on high shelves. Daryl didn't have very much, but he usually kept a bottle of whiskey on hand. He kept it on the highest kitchen shelf that he could reach. Alcohol was what had gotten Merle into this mess, and he was damned if he was going to let his brother get drunk in that damn chair while he wasn't here. Knowing Merle he'd probably tip himself over and crack his head open. He made sure to grab the TV remote down from the mantle where he'd left it, and placed it on the coffee table. Sure that Merle wouldn't have any trouble, Daryl left and locked the door behind him.

He had to get to the shop a little earlier than usual to make sure everything was clean and organized for the day, and to double check the books for Jim. It was something he did once a week since Jim was the only manager, and he liked a second pair of eyes. He hopped on his bike, hoping the loud engine wouldn't wake his brother too early, and left.

Atlanta traffic wasn't too terrible this early so he made good time to work. He had a little time to kill before he _had_ to be inside, so Daryl decided to park his bike at the shop and walk around the corner to Starbucks. He hadn't made coffee that morning, or made himself breakfast, and his stomach was starting to rumble.

Walking in, Daryl figured he'd probably hit them right between rushes. It wasn't very busy which suited him just fine. Hands in his pockets, he walked up to the counter.

"Hi, how are you this morning?" An eerily cheery smile greeted him, putting Daryl on guard. No one could really be that happy this early.

"A little tired." He grumbled back. "Ethan." He added, reading the barista's name tag.

Ethan nodded, logging into the register. "Well, what can we get started for you this morning?"

"Being honest, I don't really come here." Daryl confessed sheepishly.

"OK, that's fine!" Ethan appeased him. "What do you normally like to drink? Are you a black coffee person, or do you like something sweeter?" He asked, putting one elbow on the pastry case, relaxing.

"Normally just black. I can't stand sugar."

Ethan nodded his head. "OK. Are you looking for something more flavorful, or do you just want something with caffeine, don't care how it tastes?"

Daryl cocked his brow. "Doesn't coffee just all taste the same?"

Ethan shook his head, smiling. Daryl figured it was a question he got often. "Not really. There are different flavor profiles, and we have different roast levels. Tell you what, I'll charge you for a regular coffee and I'll make something for you on our Clover machine. It's a fancy brewing machine we just got in a couple months ago and it tastes fantastic." Ethan promised.

"Alright, sounds good man. I'll take a large, or whatever that is." Daryl said. "And how about a cheese Danish?" He pointed to the case.

"Sure man." Ethan typed up Daryl's purchase in the register. "And what's your name?" He asked, grabbing a cup and a sharpie to start marking his cup.

"Daryl."

"Alright Daryl, your total today is $5.19. Cash?"

Daryl nodded, pulling out $6 and handing it over. "You guys get tips?" He asked. When Ethan nodded his head, Daryl pulled out another dollar and put it in the tip jar. "Keep the change too man."

"Thanks." Ethan responded, with a smile so genuine, Daryl wondered how often their customers tipped them. Probably not often enough.

Ethan threw Daryl's pastry in the oven and walked over to the end of the bar where a hulking brewer sat.

"This is our Clover. I'm thinking I'll probably brew you Vietnam Da Lat; in my opinion it's the best Reserve we have in right now."

"OK man, whatever you say." Daryl said with a small smile.

He was amazed at how Ethan was able to measure out the beans, grind them, and get the grounds into the machine and stirred all before the first beep of the oven. Ethan walked over to the oven and grabbed Daryl's pastry, handing it to him.

"Hey you're pretty good at this." Daryl told him.

Ethan smiled. "Thanks. I'm actually new to this store. I just transferred here from Colorado, but I've worked with the company for six years."

"No shit." Daryl responded, tearing off a piece of his breakfast. "Oh, sorry. That's probably bad."

Ethan laughed, putting a pitcher under the machine to catch Daryl's coffee. "No, it's alright. I've heard a lot worse, trust me."

Just as Daryl's coffee started dispensing, the door behind him opened. Ethan looked up apologetically, and said "excuse me," leaving to ring out the new customer. Daryl shrugged, taking another bite of his breakfast, turning to look at the newcomer out of the corner of his eye. _Fuck._ He thought, choking a little bit on his food. He had to try and hit his chest without making too much of a scene because god damn he didn't know what he'd do if she looked over.

She had to be one of the most beautiful woman Daryl had ever laid eyes upon, and he could only see her profile. She had light blond hair, pale skin, and she couldn't be any taller than five foot five, even with her shoes which looked like they were giving her some help. Her hair was pulled back a little sloppily, but that just meant Daryl could see more of her face and her long slender neck.

He looked down at the counter, and willed himself to stare at the pitcher now filled with his coffee. However, he also strained to hear her voice in the quiet shop.

"Can I have a Venti five shot Americano, with two pumps of the peppermint and some steamed coconut milk?" Beth ordered, fishing through her wallet while she did so.

 _Damn that sounded complicated,_ Daryl thought. But Ethan's hand easily marked a cup and set it aside for her.

"Anything else this morning ma'am?" Ethan asked politely.

Beth shook her head.

"Can I get a name for the cup?"

"It's Beth," she answered, handing over a $10 bill.

Ethan rang her out and handed her the change, of which she threw the coins and a dollar into the jar. She walked down to the end of the counter, where Daryl was trying his best not to stare.

"Here you go man," Ethan said, handing Daryl a large cup of coffee. "Sorry about the wait on that."

Daryl shook his head, trying to clear his throat. "It's alright, I understand. Are you the only one working this morning?"

"No, my manager is pulling sandwiches for tomorrow, and our other girl is on a break." Ethan said with a smile, starting on Beth's drink.

Daryl nodded, taking the last bite of his breakfast, and throwing the bag away in the trash can next to him. "Well, I'll probably have to come back and let you know what I think of this." Daryl said, indicating the coffee he held in his hand.

"Do, man. I'd be happy to recommend something else." Ethan said with a nod, pouring the milk to finish off Beth's beverage. "Here you go ma'am." He handed it off to her.

Beth brushed close to Daryl to grab her drink, and he felt a spark of energy so intense he wondered that the building was still standing. It felt like he'd just come in breathless after an electric storm that had raged all night, leaving him soaked but oddly euphoric. From the look this woman gave him, she had felt something similar. She gave him a shy smile, but made no move to say anything as she walked towards the door.

 _Fuck,_ Daryl thought as he made a split second decision. He rushed ahead of her awkwardly, and opened the door.

"Oh, thank you." She shot him another smile and stepped through the door.

"No problem. My friend's always telling me it's nice to be a gentleman so…" Daryl finished uneasily.

"Your friend sounds smart." Beth replied, taking a sip of her drink. "I'm Beth." She held her hand out.

"Daryl." He shook her hand, noticing how soft but calloused her skin was. He wouldn't have assumed she was someone who worked with their hands. "Do you come here often?" He asked lamely.

Beth took another sip of her coffee, appreciating the warmth. "Every once in a while. I'm doing some rounds this next week for school, and it's right down the street from the hospital I'm at so." Beth shrugged her shoulders.

She wasn't quite sure why she was revealing so much to this stranger, except that he was handsome, and she had _felt_ something inside the coffee shop. A tingling straight to her core that she had never experienced before. It felt like a moment in time had frozen when she had first glanced at him, a rugged stranger with beautiful blue eyes. He was by no means her usual type; for starters, he was at least a few years older than her. His skin was rough when he shook her hand, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He was tan, with brown hair that he was trying to keep brushed back out of his face, but that probably reached almost to his shoulders. He was looking at her nervously, almost shy. It was sweet, and gave Beth confidence that he probably wasn't like every other guy who tried to stop her. Still, she was going to be late.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm actually on my way to school right now, and I'm running a little behind." She smiled apologetically.

Daryl's smile faltered, but he stood up a little straighter. "Right, 'course. Don't want to keep you." He took a step back from her, and turned to walk back down the street.

Beth watched him for just a second before walking around the driver side of her car and getting in. She put the key in the ignition and turned, only, nothing happened. She huffed. She tried it again, two, three, four more times. Nothing. She pounded her hands against the steering wheel in frustration. Of course this would happen right before school. Of course.

Daryl had started walking back to work when he had heard the familiar sounds of an engine stalling. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he'd turned back around to investigate. He saw Beth get out of her car and kick a tire, frustrated. He could've snorted; it was unhelpful, but so damn cute.

"Ma'am?" He called over to her.

Beth looked up, surprised, red creeping into her cheeks. She hadn't thought anyone was around to see her temper tantrum.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Daryl approached, motioning to the hood of the car.

Beth just nodded her silent assent. Daryl handed her his coffee, and she obliged, stepping back onto the sidewalk to get out of the way.

"I've been meaning to take it to a shop for a while. I know it's an older car, and I should probably take better care of it." She told him.

"Well the car not starting could mean a couple of things," Daryl began as he popped the hood to take a look. "It could be the engine, which would be a big problem. Or it could be the alternator, not as bad. Or the battery, which isn't bad but is expensive to replace." He rolled the sleeves up on his button up and stuck his head in. Thankfully light was beginning to creep up over the Atlanta skyline, so he had adequate daylight to work with.

It took Daryl less than a minute to see the problem. "Oh, this isn't so bad at all. Your alternator just slipped. I've seen it before. Here." Daryl maneuvered around the engine and put the alternator back into place with a gentle hand, before wiggling to make sure it would last the rest of the day at least.

"It isn't a fix that will last very long, you'll have to get it seen too soon, but it should be OK the next couple times you start your car." Daryl lowered the hood and stepped up next to her on the sidewalk. "You need a new alternator, which can usually run you around $400 average."

Beth paled. She didn't have that kind of money just lying around to get her car fixed. She'd have to call her dad and ask for a loan, which she wouldn't be able to pay back anytime soon. She didn't have a job. She was living off of student loan money, and the cash that her sister and her father wired her every once in a while to help keep her afloat. She sighed and put a hand on top of her head.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." She said, a little shakily.

Daryl took a glance and noticed her complexion. He rolled his eyes to the sky and exhaled through his nose. _Why does she have to be so beautiful and so in need?_ He asked himself. _God I'm gonna get in so much trouble._ "Look, my garage is right around the corner. If you want to get in the car and just follow me I can take care of it for you this morning."

Beth turned her head to look at him, already shaking her head. "I really appreciate it, but I can't afford the repair. I'm a medical student, I can't keep a job while I'm attending. The hours are too much and I don't have extra cash lying around for it." She shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks though. It's really sweet of you."

Daryl took a deep breath. "Just get in the car and drive over. I'll take care of it." He took a couple steps down the block, motioning for her to follow him with his hand.

Beth stared after him in disbelief. Was he really offering to fix her car, even though she had no money?

"You coming Beth?" He asked, turning to throw the question over his shoulder.

It was the clenching of her stomach, the breath that left her lungs, which decided for her. Any man who made her name sound like _that,_ well she figured she could let him fix her car.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Beth walked back around and got into her car, following Daryl at a slow crawl as he walked.

They got to the shop after only a five minute walk and she pulled into the parking lot.

"Lucky me, running into a mechanic huh?" She asked playfully, handing him the keys.

Daryl smirked. "Lucky you ran into the right mechanic. Not sure how many would've stopped to help." Daryl finished his coffee before throwing away the cup and pulling her car into an empty bay. The kid had been right about the coffee.

"You can wait in the office, we don't usually let anyone in the garage. Safety reasons." Daryl told her, gesturing to the office door. "We've got lots of magazines and stuff in there, and I think the TV works?" He said as he unlocked the door, and pushed it open for her.

"Thanks Daryl, I really appreciate it."

He just smiled at her and stepped back outside. _Pretty sure I got the right alternator here for the car,_ he mused to himself, getting to work.

Inside, Beth was busy dialing her professor and letting him know what had happened. It wasn't like high school where you called in sick to school, but she still wanted to give him a heads up. Beth wasn't one to miss classes; in fact, this was the first time she had ever been late to school. With that taken care of, she paced up and down the small office, taking in her surroundings.

It was gray, and very minimal. There were only three chairs in the waiting area, a small desk with a door behind, and a water cooler in the corner. The magazine table had two magazines on it, neither of which interested Beth. There was a remote for a small mounted TV in the corner above the desk, but she found that it was indeed broken. With a sigh, she sat down in one of the chairs and got out her phone. She browsed lazily through the CNN app, only vaguely interested in the news articles.

She was really trying not to think about the man outside working on her car. She sometimes couldn't believe in the kindness of strangers. Beth wondered if he was going to get in trouble for fixing her car; surely the parts weren't cheap, and he was just putting it in her vehicle. _What if he's the manager? Or the owner? Then it wouldn't be as big a deal,_ she supposed. She mused for the next twenty minutes, occasionally hearing a loud clattering from the direction of the garage.

Unlike other shops she had visited, Daryl's shop didn't have a window into the garage, so she couldn't see him working. Beth pondered if he tied his hair back while he worked, or if he liked to have it falling into his eyes. She shook her head at the silly thoughts; he was just a nice guy who had offered to help her out. He just also happened to be incredibly good-looking. Beth bit her lip, considering.

She sat up straight when she heard the door open.

"Hey," he called with a smile, almost as if he couldn't believe she was still there.

"Hey. How'd it go?" She asked, standing up.

Daryl walked over, wiping his greasy hands off on a rag. "Car's all fixed. I went ahead and changed the oil filter and filled her up while I was out there 'cause you were getting dangerously low." He slung the rag over his shoulder, motioning for her to follow him to the desk.

"Wow, thanks Daryl. Really, I appreciate it." She said, walking up to the desk. "Seriously though, how much do I owe you?" She asked.

Daryl shook his head, just smiled. "I meant when I said I'd fix it for you. Really not a big deal."

"It's a big deal to me." She told him, hands on the desk. "Really, you didn't have to do that."

Daryl grabbed an appointment card and a pen, and began writing on it. "I did though. Don't like the idea of you getting stranded somewhere. Atlanta can be dangerous." He said seriously.

His head was bent over so he didn't see the sweet half-smile she gave him, or the way she cocked her head. _He really doesn't get it,_ she thought. No man she'd ever met had been that kind to her just because.

"This is for you. It's what I did to your car today, and a recommended date for your next oil change, OK?" He handed her the small cardstock.

"Got it." She nodded, looking at it before sticking it into her wallet. "Thanks again Daryl, really. I don't know what I would've done this morning."

He just shook his head, pink creeping up his cheeks at her sweet words. "Forget about it." He implored. "Really. Now, aren't you late for class?" He reminded her.

At his playful tone, Beth's eyes widened. "Oh my god I am!" She turned around, barely remembering to grab her keys from where they sat on the desk. "Thank you!" She shouted as she rushed to the door.

Daryl sighed, pulling out a receipt paper to begin filling out. Lucky for him he had a pretty good savings account, so $450 wasn't going to do too much damage. He copied it over digitally after he was done filling it out, and then filed it under the miscellaneous, since he doubted he'd see her in the shop anytime soon.

Cracking his back, Daryl grabbed the broom and dustpan and got to work cleaning the place before Jim came in at nine.

•

"Hey Daryl, these were left for you!" Axel called, as soon as Daryl walked into the shop Friday morning.

He'd just come from Starbucks, where he had been every morning the last three days, hoping to run into Beth again. She hadn't been there again. He was ready to give up, but Ethan was a nice enough kid – the whole staff was – and three days didn't feel like a long enough time.

"What?" Daryl huffed, stepping up to the desk.

Sitting atop it, was a plate of what looked like chocolate chip cookies, the plastic wrap already pulled back. There was a note underneath the plate.

"Some blond came in first thing this morning and dropped 'em off." Axel told him, grabbing another cookie.

Daryl absent mindedly took one, also picking up the note.

 _Daryl, thank you again for fixing my car! It really saved me. Since you won't let me pay you, here's a plate of cookies. I hope you like chocolate chip. They are allergy friendly, in case you have any food allergies. Hopefully I'll see you again at the coffee shop sometime. I think it might be my new regular stop every morning. Beth._

Daryl smiled as he took a bite, walking into the back room to drop his stuff off. It felt like a victory of some kind, getting her note. Almost like they had begun something. He wasn't certain, but he thought maybe, just maybe, she liked him too. And Daryl could work with that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Morning Daryl!" Claire called out as he walked in the coffee shop.

He smiled and waved, "Morning everyone." He replied. Daryl had been visiting every morning for the last two weeks, occasionally running into Beth. Over that time he'd gotten to know the staff pretty well and they'd gotten to know him in return. Of course, they all knew about his pining after Beth and all agreed that he needed to ask her out.

"Are you getting your usual?" Donna asked.

Daryl nodded. "Little hungry this morning too. What do you recommend?" He asked, peering into the case.

Donna pointed at the sandwich display, tapping the glass with her nail. "The sausage sandwich is my favorite."

"Alright, sounds good." He agreed, standing up straighter and pulling out his phone. His first weekend coming in, Ethan had convinced him to sign up for their rewards program and to put the app on his phone. Daryl could say it was the only thing on his phone he used with regularity, besides texting Merle.

He paid for his coffee and sandwich, and went down to the end of the counter to wait. He usually ate his breakfast at the store and then took his coffee into work. Sometimes he'd get lucky and Beth would come in. She'd sit with him and sip her coffee, and eat if she got food. He liked her. She was nice.

This morning Rachael was on bar, so she made his clover; it seemed that Ethan had told all the baristas to surprise him every day, because he never actually ordered the kind of coffee he wanted. They just handed him something different with a smile. This morning she told him it was an aged Sumatra reserve, with beans that had been harvested and left to develop since 2013.

"Thanks." He said, as she set his cup down in front of him. A moment later Donna brought his sandwich down on a plate.

Daryl stood to grab napkins from the condiment bar, and spied a familiar blond head on her way in the door.

"Hey," she said cheerily, pausing.

"Hey yourself." Daryl responded, trying not to make it obvious that he was eyeing her up and down.

She looked more put together this morning than usual; normally he'd noticed her get up consisted of jeans and t-shirts or simple tops. She didn't wear a lot of makeup, which he liked. This morning however, it looked like she'd put effort into styling her hair, and she was wearing more makeup than usual. She was wearing a nice blouse, and black dress pants, and fancy sandals.

Beth noticed and cleared her throat, embarrassed. "I have a presentation today." She gestured to herself. "Dressing up is part of the grade unfortunately."

"Hope you get an A." He whispered, cursing himself as soon as he realized he'd said it out loud.

Beth blushed and looked down, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "Well, thanks." She smiled prettily at him, stepping fully into the lobby. "I'm gonna order, are you gonna stay a while?"

Daryl just nodded, no longer trusting the connection between his brain and mouth.

"Hey Beth," Donna called out, watching the younger woman walking over. "How's your morning going?"

Beth sighed as she fished around for her wallet. "Oh it's alright. I've got a presentation this morning; I've got to speak for a half-hour on the residency of my choice. I chose neurosurgery, 'cause that's what I'm thinking about doing."

"God girl, you're smarter than we're giving you credit for." Donna exclaimed. "Well you have to come back and let us know how your speech goes, alright?"

She nodded. "I will." Beth turned a musing eye on the case in front of her. "Can I have your gluten free sandwich, and a tall café misto with coconut milk?"

Donna nodded. "'Course Beth. You want your sandwich on a plate, so you can sit next to your man friend?" She asked, a hint of curiosity in her tone.

Beth blushed again, her cheeks turning a ruddy pink. "Sure."

She handed Donna her cash and walked down to sit next to Daryl at the end of the bar. "How's your morning going?" She asked him.

"Oh it's alright. Don't have to go in to work quite so early today." He took a bite of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. "Not sure why Jim doesn't ask someone else to look at the books though. I can't be the best guy for the job." He said with a huff.

Beth shook her head softly as Daryl spoke. "You seem pretty smart to me. Too smart to be working in a garage anyway."

It was Daryl's turn to turn pink, his ears getting hot. He cleared his throat awkwardly and quickly changed the subject. "What about your presentation? What's that about?"

"Oh, thanks." Beth smiled as Donna handed her a plate with her breakfast.

Rachael came up a second later and handed her a Venti coffee. "I misread the sticker." The young brunette shrugged, but she was smiling. They all knew she was a broke med school student, so they would do little things like that to help her out.

"It's a residency project, because our applications and essays are due soon. It was supposed to help us figure out what we wanted to specialize in. My thoughts are, either neurosurgery, or I could be a pathologist."

"Brain surgery, or performing autopsies?" Daryl clarified, taking a sip of his coffee. He caught Rachael's eye and gave her a thumbs up; her choice this morning had been good.

"Yeah." Beth shrugged. Taking a bite of her sandwich she continued, "I grew up on a farm so it's not like dead things freak me out. I'm used to it." She finished chewing and swallowed. "Sorry, that wasn't very lady like." She said sheepishly.

Daryl smiled and nudged her with his elbow. "It's OK. Ladies are boring, anyway." He took another sip of his coffee while she ate, just watching her for a moment. "Where'd you grow up?" He asked.

Beth glanced over, surprised, before smiling. "The farm was just outside of Senoia, so not too far. My family still lives there and I go visit as often as I can. Of course, Maggie and Glenn, that's my sister and her husband, they rent a little one-bedroom in Senoia. He's an elementary school teacher and she's a book editor." Beth paused for air. "Do you really wanna hear all this?" She asked him.

"'Course. I could listen to you all day." He said seriously.

Beth smiled shyly and turned back to face forward. "Well, daddy's family has had the farm for generations. He's a vet but he never could get rid of the farm so we all learned how to run it when we were little. Mom helps out a lot, and Shawn is still living on the farm. He's my stepbrother. See, dad was married to Maggie's mom, but she died when Maggie was a little girl. Then dad met my mom, who had already had Shawn from a previous marriage, and they had me." Beth paused again, eyeing Daryl. He just nodded for her to continue. "Well, we all learned a little about how to garden so we could keep the fruits and vegetables from dying, and we had some cattle that we raised. Occasionally we'd take things to the local farmers market, but mostly the farm was just for us." Beth shrugged, but she was smiling fondly. She loved the farm.

Daryl got a tingle up his arms at the look of peace on her face. His own childhood had been less than pleasant compared to anybody's.

"What about you?" She asked.

Daryl shuddered at the question. "Didn't grow up on a farm." He replied. He could feel Beth's eyes on him, imploring, worried. It unnerved him. "Grew up in the mountains, north part of the state. Just me and my older brother and my dad." He eventually ground out.

"I've heard the mountains are beautiful." She supplied, her tone gentle.

He nodded in agreement. "They are. One of the most wonderful things I've ever seen." He sighed, turning to look at her. "I didn't have a good time as a kid. I don't like talking about it."

Beth showered him with understanding, her glance telling him that it didn't matter. The way her head turned and her eyes lowered, her lips parting in a simple smile, he knew that she didn't care. It didn't matter to Beth Greene if she didn't figure him out over the course of a few minutes of conversation because she knew there was more to Daryl than that. He was more than his childhood. More than what his father had tried to make him.

"I've got to get to work, and I'm sure you're pushing it too." He told her, standing from his chair. "But I'll see you later alright?"

Beth nodded, standing as well. "I'll be here tomorrow morning." She replied.

Rachael had confided in her the other day that Daryl was in here every morning. And he always looked a little like a lost puppy when she didn't come in. The thought had made her smile, and wonder why it was this man was choosing to spend his time on her. Surely there were other women he could devote his attention to, more interesting women. Women with more free time. But for some odd reason, it seemed to Beth that he had chosen her.

Daryl gave her a halfcocked grin as he opened the door for her. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Beth."

•

Beth had been in the coffee shop every morning for the last six days. Not once had she come in before Daryl. It was a Tuesday morning, which he'd said were usually his early days. So either she had beat him here and he was running late, or he wasn't coming. Beth got in line at the register, waving quickly at Ethan on front. Out of everyone there, he was Beth's favorite. He was always cheery and personable and so knowledgeable about all the coffee they had. It was a quality she appreciated.

While she waited in line she pulled out her phone. She had a text from Amy, asking about movie night that evening, and a missed call from her sister. She didn't want to be on the phone in line, so she set a reminder to call her sister once she got out of classes.

She crossed her arms, a little annoyed that the woman in front of her was taking so long to order, and then chided herself for it. Her daddy wouldn't stand for Beth judging others so quickly. She looked down at her shoes, mentally going over her study list while the woman ordered. Beth had a test today and she had spent the last two days going over her notes for it. She was confident she'd get an 'A', but every opportunity to quiz herself was good.

The woman finally paid and stepped out of the way so Beth could order.

"Morning Ethan." She said with a wide smile.

"Hey Beth." His voice sounded tired, but he had a smile.

"Rough morning?" She asked, curious.

Ethan sighed, running a hand through his short dark hair. "My girlfriend's mom is sick, so we were at the hospital all night. I didn't get much sleep."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Beth said, reaching a hand over the counter to comfort him. "I'm praying for her."

Ethan looked down at her hand on his arm and brought his up very briefly to give her hand a squeeze. "Thanks; we appreciate that." He looked at the line slowly growing behind Beth. "What can we get started for you?"

Beth removed her hand, and ordered her misto and egg white bites. She paid him, leaving her change in the tip jar, and walked over to her usual spot at the end of the bar. Rachael was on bar, as usual, and she gave Beth a wide smile.

"Hey, how are you?" Beth asked.

Rachael put a pitcher of milk under the steam wand to start aerating, and pumped syrups for a customer's drink. When the shots were pulling, she turned her head to look at Beth. "My girlfriend proposed last night." She practically shouted. Beth could see that she was trying very hard not to jump up and down.

"What? How, tell me?" Beth squealed, sitting straighter in her chair.

Rachael grabbed the next cup and kept her drink order flowing. "Well, she made dinner last night, nothing fancy but there was wine so I knew something was up. Lucy isn't much of a drinker except on special occasions." Rachael called out drinks for a few people, and moved back to her bar. "So, we're halfway through dinner, and I make a comment that really sets her fuming for some reason; I can't even remember what it was now. So we're arguing, and out of nowhere she just bursts into tears! Of course I'm so worried so I hug her and try to calm her down. You know what she says to me? She says 'I can't believe tonight is so ruined – I was going to propose.'" Rachael shot Beth a look. "So, of course I start crying, and in between sobs I'm able to choke out the word 'yes', and then we're both just crying pretty much all night." She shrugged as she finished her story. Her eyes were alight with manic glee.

Beth grinned widely at the tale. "I'm so happy for you! You two are really lovely; when she was in here the other morning all I could think about was how cute she was, and how adorable the two of you are together." Beth told her.

"Aww, you mean that?"

"Cross my heart." Beth promised.

Rachael giggled, handing Beth her coffee. "Hey, speaking of, where's your guy?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Beth glanced at the empty chair next to her. "I don't know, usually he's here by now."

"I know." Rachael frowned. "I don't like it when regulars switch up their routine. It worries me." She shook her head.

"I'm sure he was just running late for work." Beth assured her.

Rachael nodded. "Or something happened to his brother." She said more to herself, but Beth overheard.

She was about to ask Rachael what she meant, but then her food was in front of her, and the café got busy. On the few occasions that she'd been able to meet Daryl and sit down with him, he mostly insisted she talk about herself. She knew very little about his past; he usually commented only on his present. She mulled it over while she ate.

Daryl was a nice man, and she enjoyed his company. She wasn't sure how she would feel about it, when she had started coming in for coffee, but sitting and talking with him was the highlight of her day. She looked forward to coming in and seeing him; it was…disappointing that he hadn't shown up today. Taking a sip of her misto, she contemplated going to see him. She knew where he worked. Unless…he was avoiding her. Maybe he'd suddenly decided that he didn't enjoy her company as much as he'd thought. Beth wasn't sure how she'd feel if that was the case. It would be a blow for sure, but it wasn't like they were anything. They weren't even friends. At least, that's what she told herself. Because Daryl was slowing working his way into her life, even if he didn't know it. She wouldn't be here getting coffee for anyone else.

Beth frowned. She finished her sandwich, set the plate down on the counter, and got back in line. It wasn't as long this time, and she found herself talking to Ethan again.

"Hey, do you know what Daryl orders?" She asked him.

Ethan grinned. "Yeah." He told her.

"Great," she said resolutely. "I'll have one of whatever he orders."

Ethan typed it in the register and sent it through, before grabbing a cup and marking it. "It's on the house, go get him tiger."

Beth was taken aback, but expressed her gratitude before going back to the hand off counter. Of course the baristas knew what was going on, she chided herself. They'd only watched Daryl and Beth have breakfast together for the last three weeks. She talked herself up while waiting for her drink. _He'll be at the shop, and he'll be so thankful…that…that what? That he'll kiss you right there? Never gonna happen._ Beth sighed. She wasn't sure what she was expecting. _Dynamic shift, that's all we're after here. And if he doesn't do anything, then maybe it's time to move on. Sure, he's the best thing about your day right now, and you smile like an idiot every time you see him. His smile does that stupid thing to your stomach that makes you feel nauseous, and whenever he opens the door for you, you feel like giggling with pleasure. But what does it_ mean _?_

"Beth?" Rachael cocked her head. "Your drink's done sweetie."

Beth flustered and hurried over to grab it. "Sorry, guess I was off in space." She smiled apologetically. "Oh, do you have those green stoppers?"

The barista smiled and handed one over, with a wink. Beth just waved at her as she walked out into the morning air. She got in her car and drove the two minutes to Daryl's shop. Sure enough, she could see his bike in the parking lot. She took a deep breath, psyching herself up, before she turned the car off and got out.

The little bell tinkled as she stepped into the familiar gray office. A man she didn't know was behind the desk.

"Hello, how can we help you?" He asked, smiling politely, crossing his arms on the desk.

"Umm…actually…I, I was wondering if Daryl was here." She finished lamely, taking a hesitant step forward.

Jim perked up behind the desk. "He's out in the shop right now, but let me grab him for you." He stepped through the door that led into the garage, leaving Beth alone for a moment.

She prayed that the Earth would open and swallow her up right this very minute; it didn't. Daryl came in, rubbing his hands absentmindedly on his coveralls. When he saw her, he swallowed, hard. It had been so hard to skip this coffee shop this morning. He had been running late though, after having to help Merle get back into bed after falling.

"Beth." He cursed himself for how damn breathless he sounded. But it made Beth smile.

"You weren't at breakfast. So…I thought maybe you needed some coffee." She stepped forward, suddenly emboldened, and walked to stand right in front of him, pressing the cup into his hand.

He looked down, and fuck, she had never been this close to him, and he could see the freckles that ran across her delicate nose. And she smelled _good._ It was what he imagined sterile smelled like, the harsh scent of clean and hospitals, but flowers? Some underlying sweetness that filled his nostrils and his lungs.

"…thanks Beth." He whispered. "Appreciate it." He tapped the cup nervously with his fingers, not quite sure what to say.

She shrugged, settling her weight onto one hip. "No big deal. I know how early you get up on Tuesday's."

An errant piece of blond hair had shifted in front of her eyes and it took all of Daryl's self-control not to move it for her, though in this moment he wanted little more than to do so. They stood there another moment, staring at each other, not quite sure what the other wanted, before she seemed to deflate.

"Alright, well, I've got a test this morning." She stepped away from him and Daryl swore she took all the warmth in the room with her. Beth Greene was like walking sunlight, and it seemed to Daryl that he was losing the day.

"Fuck," he said to himself, turning to drop the coffee cup on the desk. He ran outside after her, catching her right before she got into her car. "Beth, wait!" He jogged over to her, putting a hand on her arm. He pretended not to notice the way she seemed to immediately mold to him, how perfect it felt to be touching her at all. "Have dinner with me, tomorrow night. I know you're busy with school and everything so I won't keep you out all night. There's a diner around here that I love. What do you say?" He spoke quickly, forcing himself to get the words out. He hoped she was able to understand any of what he had just said.

Beth processed what he had just said, and smiled slowly, her joy taking over her entire face and lighting her eyes. "Yeah, okay." She responded lazily, squinting to look up at him in the morning light. "I'd like that a lot."

"You would?" Daryl asked, unable to stop himself. "I mean, sure, yeah. We can meet there, or I can pick you up. Whatever's easiest? Actually, here, here's my number." He handed her his business card. "That would probably help huh?" He asked, brushing a hand through his hair.

Beth took the card, putting it in her back pocket. "I'll text you Daryl."

Daryl nodded, letting go of her arm, and backing up. "Alright. I look forward to it."

She gave him a small wave before getting into her car and starting it up. He tried to contain his joy when he got back into the office, but the questioning look on Jim's face was the trigger. Daryl's face broke into the biggest grin he'd had in a long time as he jumped and shouted, "She said yes!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daryl's knee bobbed up and down nervously; he had arrived at the diner early. They had agreed that morning that it was easiest for both of them to drive separately and meet for dinner. She had texted him a little while ago that she was running a little behind due to traffic. It just gave Daryl more time to try and talk himself down; he was nervous.

He was still having a hard time believing that such a beautiful woman had agreed to go on a date with _him._ When he'd told Merle that afternoon that he was going out, his brother had been surprised to say the least.

•

"What do ya mean ya got a date?" Merle asked, shocked, wheeling himself from the kitchen to the living room. He was amazed; his little brother hadn't dated in over a year. His excuse before Merle had been his busy school schedule, but then the accident had happened and Merle needed taken care of.

"I met someone. I'm taking her to dinner." Daryl repeated quietly, looking down at the floor.

He was _embarrassed_. Merle figured he must really like her. "Well what's her name?"

"Beth."

Merle threw the name around in his head. Sounded a little too innocent for Daryl, but who was he to judge? "She pretty?" He finally asked, leaning back in his chair.

Daryl look up to stare at his brother. "She's beautiful." He told him, his awed whisper sealing the deal for Merle. Whoever this girl was, she had Daryl wrapped around her finger. Or else, she would soon.

Merle just shook his head, and came further into the room. "Just be careful alright? Look after yourself, use protection." He said seriously, jabbing a finger in Daryl's direction.

Daryl made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat, batting a hand at Merle. "It's not like that, okay?"

Merle rolled his head around on his shoulders, only half paying attention. "Yeah, well, it might be like that so just do it. I don't need to be avoiding any fucking toddlers with my wheels." He grinned when Daryl snorted, laughing. It had been a long time since he had been able to make Daryl laugh. It was a welcome sound. "Don't scare her off." He warned, turning himself around, and heading to his bedroom.

Daryl sobered, sitting back against the couch. That was a heady sentence; everything about his life was liable to scare Beth.

•

Beth slammed her hands against the wheel of her car, lamenting at the busy Atlanta streets. She had left early, hoping to avoid exactly what was happening to her. Traffic jam. It hadn't been easy, getting out of the apartment; Amy had insisted on helping her get dressed, which meant it had taken Beth three times as long to get ready. She hoped that she looked nice at least, with her friends help.

She had texted Daryl earlier to let him know that she was going to be late, but she felt horrible. She had gotten out of school late that afternoon, and then had left the house a little later than she had originally intended. She blew the hair out of her eyes with an annoyed huff; she hoped Daryl didn't get too annoyed with her. Usually Beth was incredibly punctual. Her mother had instilled it in her as a virtue.

Traffic slogged forward, and she turned her blinker on, hoping to get into a faster moving lane. Someone let her through, thankfully and she raced to the diner Daryl had told her about. Beth figured she had broken about three different speeding laws, but she ended up being only twenty-five minutes late. Apprehension clawed at her stomach, telling her that Daryl would never forgive such rude behavior.

She locked her car door and rushed through the door of the diner, tugging on her shirt as she went, hoping she looked presentable in her anxious hurry. She spied Daryl sitting in a booth, facing her, taking a sip of water. He looked up as the bell chimed and spluttered when he saw her, sending water over the table and running down his shirt. She giggled, relieved somewhat, and walked over to him; Daryl was busy trying to clean himself up with the napkins at the table.

"Hey." She smiled cutely as she slid into the booth opposite him.

"Hi." He responded, doing his best to mop up the water. "Sorry, I…I God I don't know." He finished lamely. "You look really nice." He told her, still looking down.

"I was just about to say the same thing." She said playfully.

Daryl looked down. He was wearing the same jeans as always, and had just put on a slightly nicer button up. The plaid stripes on this one were smaller. He cocked a brow as he finally looked up at her. "Was that a joke?"

She shook her head, stifling a giggle. "No, I like the way you look."

His ears burned as he looked back down. He fidgeted in his seat, finished cleaning up his mess. He piled the wet napkins up on a corner of the table and winced at them. Daryl took a moment to breathe deeply, catching Beth's naturally sweet scent of cleanliness and wildflowers. He smiled as he inhaled, and caught her gaze.

"How was your day?" He asked her.

Beth huffed, taking her bag off her shoulder and setting it next to her. "Long. School ran over today so I didn't have a lot of time do to homework. I actually still have some at home to finish, but I'm not worried about it. It's pretty simple stuff." Beth mused. "Today was pretty good though, besides that. I got to see my roommate which is pretty rare because of our schedules."

"Is she in school too?" Daryl asked, taking a cautious sip of his water.

Beth nodded. "She doesn't go to the same school, but she's in her last year to attain her Master's in Psychology. And she works to pay the bills – she didn't want to rack up too much debt."

Daryl was about to ask another question, when their waitress walked up.

"Hey guys!" She said enthusiastically, forcing her bubblegum pink lips into a cheery smile. "My names Candy, I'll be your server tonight. Here are your menus guys, and I brought you a water sweetie. I'll leave you two to look over the menu, and I'll be back." She walked over to another table, leaving the odd couple.

Beth took her water and had a sip. "So, what's good here?" She asked, opening her menu, the plastic familiar against her fingers.

Daryl had his own open, and was perusing. "Honestly everything I've had has been really good. I really like their burgers, and Merle is a fan of the pie."

Beth rose her brow, staring across her menu at Daryl. "Merle?"

Daryl cleared his throat, realizing. "Uhh, Merle is my older brother. We come here sometimes."

Beth nodded her head in a gesture of understanding. She could tell by his tone that Daryl wasn't a huge fan of talking about his older brother. She wondered why. But she also understood that no one wanted to talk about their siblings all the time.

"Pie huh? I make a mean pie." She offered.

Daryl smiled, despite himself. "I'll keep that in mind." He promised, looking up at her.

They looked over their respective menus for a moment, in silence. Beth crossed her ankles under the table, leaning forward on her elbows. Daryl almost had his menu in his lap, looking down at in in contemplation. They were prolonging the moment, enjoying each other's company enough that words didn't need to fill the space. Silence was golden.

Candy walked back over, her notepad out in her hand. "You two decide on dinner?" She asked, cocking her hip.

Beth looked to Daryl, still unsure. Daryl looked at Candy, setting his menu down, closed. "I'll have the bacon cheeseburger with the fries."

Candy turned her attention to Beth. "I'll have the same thing, but without the bun." She ordered. "But can I have some mayonnaise on the side, for the fries?"

"Sure can sweetheart." Candy scribbled their order and took their menus. "I'll get this into the kitchen right away."

Beth settled back into the booth and looked around for the first time. It was a cute diner, small like she had expected. There was a lot of neon however, and the interior was decorated with bright color. She wondered what had drawn Daryl here in the first place.

"So, how did you discover this diner?" She asked, forming a steeple with her fingers and resting her chin on them.

"Actually, I didn't." Daryl took a sip of water. "Merle used to come here, and he told me about it. I started bringing him here pretty regularly after…well…" Daryl faltered. He hadn't told Beth about Merle at all. She knew little to nothing about his past, where he had come from. It wasn't a pretty subject, had few beautiful moments. And Merle was possibly the sorest spot.

Daryl took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Actually, my brother is quite a story. I don't know if you wanna hear it."

Beth sat patiently, expectantly. Her gaze was imploring and he found it hard to resist. _Damn blue eyes._

"Alright. Well, Merle is older by a couple years. We had a…rough…childhood to say the least. We dealt with it in different ways. I kind of, retreated into myself you know? Read a lot, learned some stuff, and went on to school. That kind of thing. Merle took a harder path; he met some other rough kids. Hung around people he shouldn't have, and got into some real shady shit. He started doing drugs, and then eventually dealing." Daryl ran a hand through his hair. Beth was still listening.

"I bailed him out a couple times, over the years; sometimes that was the most contact I had with him for a long time. He was never good at staying in touch. Merle never went to jail for any real time, except once. He stabbed a guy in a bar fight and got sent away for a couple years. I hunkered down while he was away, got some real studying done, graduated college. Actually, I became a teacher. Of sorts." He looked down, sheepish. "Anyway, he got out. He bounced around for a while, mostly staying out of trouble, but I know my brother. I know he was still using."

"I got a call one day, at school. It was from a sheriff friend of mine, Rick. Merle was in the ER and he wanted me to get down to the hospital. I found someone else to take over my class and raced down there. He was in surgery when I arrived, but I got the story from Rick. He'd taken a couple different things and then had a couple bottles of whiskey. He'd walked down a busy street in downtown Atlanta, the fucking moron. Miraculously, no one else got hurt, a couple cars crashed sure; but Merle was the only serious injury. He was hit by a truck going pretty fast. He had rolled, glass cutting him up."

"The surgery was to stop internal bleeding that was going on, set a couple broken bones." Daryl shook his head. Beth reached across the table and put her hand over his on the table. She traced gentle circles with her thumb, comforting. He released a shaky breath. He avoided talking about Merle's accident for a reason. It hurt. "They weren't sure how bad it was for a couple days. They kept him in a chemical coma, so he didn't hurt himself or anyone else. He woke up, they ran some tests. Doctors found out he had no feeling below the waist. My brother's been in a wheelchair for the last eight months."

Beth was about to say something, anything to comfort him, when Candy arrived at their table. She took her hand back, making room for their plates. "Here you guys go, enjoy." She smiled brightly. "Be sure to leave some room for dessert, alright babies."

Beth's eyes followed her as she left, before turning her attention back to Daryl. He seemed lost, a little sunken. She could only imagine the toll it was taking on him. She reached her hand over again, searching. He saw it, and brought his own hand up from his lap to catch hers. He intertwined their fingers, marveling at how well they _fit._ Her skin was soft, a little cold. He gave it a light squeeze, appreciating the gesture.

"He lives with me. He can't live on his own yet, he still does stupid shit in the chair that gets him in trouble. I came home the other day to him crawling through the living room because, somehow, he'd launched himself out of it across the room." Daryl shook his head. "Not to mention all the times he's rolled out of bed, or nearly drowned. And this idiot wants to learn how to drive."

Beth smiled softly, licked her lips. "He sounds like a character."

Daryl snorted. "That's one way of putting it." With his free hand he grabbed a fry, shoving the greasy potato into his open mouth. "I bet no one in your family is that difficult."

Beth gave Daryl a challenging stare. "You haven't met Maggie. My sister can be a pain in the ass when she wants to be."

Daryl grinned, extricating his hand from her grasp. "I'll have to judge for myself then." He said, picking up his burger to take a bite.

Beth blushed at the forward comment, but realized that she wouldn't mind it. The idea of Daryl meeting her sister was a pleasant one. And she wanted to meet Merle. It seemed to her, for better or worse, the relationship they had had shaped Daryl in some way. Was still shaping him.

She grabbed her knife and fork and began cutting up her own burger. She was starving; normally she'd eaten dinner by now. Beth let out a little moan of appreciation as she took her first bite. The burger was juicy and flavorful; everything she could have hoped for. Daryl knew how to pick a burger joint.

Daryl chewed his own burger, glancing across at Beth. _God she even makes eating a burger look hot. What the hell._ They ate in relative silence for a few minutes, except to comment on how good the food was. Beth polished her burger off quickly, and moved on to lazily eating her fries, dipping them in the mayonnaise.

"You know, that's a little weird." Daryl commented.

Beth cocked a brow, putting a fry in her mouth. "Have you ever tried it?"

Daryl shook his head 'no.' Beth dipped a fry in the condiment and handed it over, a challenge in her blue eyes. He grabbed it and took a careful bite. He mulled it over, thinking, chewing, and swallowed.

"It's alright." He admitted.

Beth laughed, grabbing another fry for herself. "It's better than alright, but I'll let that pass."

Daryl gestured towards her plate. "How come you didn't get a bun?" He inquired.

"Oh, I'm gluten intolerant." She said, covering her mouth with her hand. She finished chewing and continued. "Technically, I shouldn't be having these fries, or this mayonnaise because I don't know how they fry their food. But I feel okay so far."

"So that means you can't have bread right?" Daryl asked. He'd never met anyone with a gluten allergy before.

"Well, lots of foods actually have gluten in them. Gluten is a protein mix that generally helps hold food together, gives it their shape. But it makes some people sick. And gluten is really difficult for the body to process normally; wheat isn't good for the gut. So I have to buy a lot of special groceries."

"Wow, I'm sorry Beth. That must be difficult, trying to avoid so much."

"Oh, it's alright." She told him. "I'm used to it now." She finished off the fries on her plate, and snuck one off of Daryl's. He cocked a brow at her candor but let her do it, even pushing his plate towards the middle of the table, inviting her to the rest of his fries.

"As long as they don't make you sick." He said. He would feel awful if she got sick after dinner with him. She didn't seem concerned, but his mind was racing now, trying to think of all the foods she couldn't eat.

"My roommate has a nut allergy; our grocery list every week is crazy." She confided. "There's so much the two of us have to avoid; and on top of that I don't drink cow's milk either."

"Why not?" Daryl asked, curious. She was a farm girl, surely she'd grown up drinking it.

"I started med school and we read about some of the effects of dairy on the body. I did a little digging and found out it isn't the best for you, it does awful things to your skin, and it's not even the best source of calcium. I try to drink almond milk or coconut milk when I can." She ate another fry. "Daddy doesn't get it; I grew up drinking milk all the time, sometimes right after milking it."

She laughed, and the sound was so infectious Daryl couldn't help but join in. _You're going to be the death of me,_ he thought. Candy came over to check up on them, and to slide Daryl the check. Beth rooted around in her purse, looking for her debit card, but Daryl stopped her.

"I asked you, I got it." He insisted.

"Well, thank you. That's sweet." She smiled, closing her purse.

Daryl handed the bill back to Candy. "Keep the change."

She walked away with a spring in her step, and a 'thank you' murmured under her breath.

"It's getting late." Daryl said, peeking at his phone. "I know you said you had homework, and I'd hate to take up all your time."

Beth nodded, standing up from the booth. "Honestly, I almost forgot about it. I had a really nice time with you Daryl."

Daryl blushed as he stood, his whole face turning a shade of red. He shoved his hands in his pockets, avoiding her gaze. "Thanks." He mumbled. "Tonight was good." He said a little stronger. "I had a great time." He walked ahead of her to open the door for her.

"Thanks." She stepped outside into the cool night air, crossing her arms against the impending chill of the evening.

"Where'd you park?" He asked, looking around for her gray car.

"Right over there." She pointed in the direction of her vehicle.

"All right, well, least I can do is walk you over there. Don't trust a dark parking lot." He said, stepping off the sidewalk and leading the way.

She followed close beside him, the hair on her arms standing on end. It was a thirty-second walk, which ended far too soon. She turned to face him, staring up into his eyes. They were bright by starlight, and she could see the gray that swam in them. It made Beth smile.

"Thanks Daryl. This was nice. We should do it again." She told him.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, looking down at their feet. "I'd like that." He told her, licking his lips as he brought his eyes back up to meet hers. God if they weren't the most gorgeous blue eyes he'd ever seen: they were crystal clear. He could see himself reflected in her eyes, and he looked nervous. But she seemed happy. Hesitantly, he brought his hand up to brush a few pieces of stray hair behind her ear. His fingers brushed down her cheek, under her chin, and she looked at him expectantly, parting her wet lips. Daryl couldn't breathe. His lungs refused to take in air as he just stared, cataloguing this moment perfectly in his memory.

He had been so nervous about dinner that he hadn't even thought about after. All he wanted to do was kiss her. He closed his eyes, resolute, and leaned down to press his lips to her forehead.

Beth sighed; it hadn't been what she was expecting, but it was peaceful, and lovely, and perfect. His lips were warm against her cool forehead, and soft. His mouth made a small noise as he separated from her; it had her crinkling her nose in delight.

"I'll see you around Beth Greene." He promised, stepping aside for her.

"Text me tomorrow, okay?" She requested, one hand on her car door.

Daryl nodded, crossing his arms across his chest. "I will, first thing. You better let me know that you got home safe you hear?"

Beth opened her car door and put one foot inside. "I will." She promised.

Daryl stood there as she got in, started her car, and pulled away. He stayed a moment after she was gone, wondering if the whole night had been real. It had been the most perfect night he'd had in a long time, and he almost couldn't believe it. But he knew his imagination wasn't good enough to conjure Beth Greene. He shook his head, smiling, and walked to where he had parked his bike. Daryl had to get back home to Merle, make sure that his brother had gotten into bed alright on his own. And he had to get some sleep of his own. He had work the next morning. But who cared, because he'd somehow gotten Beth Greene to agree to a second date. Actually… _it had been her idea._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beth and Daryl spent the next couple of day's texting back and forth, and having breakfast together at Starbucks. Their baristas had been informed of their successful first date, and eagerly awaited news of a second. Ethan's mother in law had left the hospital, and was getting better. Beth had brought in a basket one morning filled with all the things she thought might help: crackers, Gatorade, some of her favorite movies, bandages, Aleve, some hot compresses. Ethan had laughed and taken the basket, before coming around the counter to give her a hug.

"She'll love it." He whispered in her ear. Beth had squeezed him a little tighter, trying to convey in that one hug, 'I love you, you're important to me.' She succeeded.

•

Amy was excited for her friend; Beth potentially had found someone who could make her happy. Finally, she felt that she and Beth could double date. She'd also made the offhand comment that now Beth's Instagram account would be more colorful; there'd be more than pictures of her attending seminars, or her nightly meals. Now she could have a _man_ in her pictures. Beth had gasped and smacked her in the shoulder for that comment.

She'd dated while in Atlanta, just not for a couple years. She'd gotten busier with school, and the boys had gotten less interesting. They all talked the same, acted the same, and flirted the same. Except for Daryl. He'd piqued her curiosity.

 **Hey Beth, how's your day?** _Speak of the Devil and he shall text you in class,_ she thought. She got her phone into her lap, continuing to take notes in her latest guest lecture, and worked her phone with her left hand.

She smiled, slowly typing out a response. **Good. In class. You?**

Daryl frowned, lines creasing his forehead. He hadn't expected her to respond while she was in class; he thought maybe she'd wait. He was on lunch himself, so he assumed that maybe she'd overlap with his break for a few minutes at least.

 **Good, working. Wanted to plan a date, but you're in class. Don't let me interrupt.**

He was satisfied when he didn't receive a reply until his lunch break was almost over; education was important, he knew that firsthand. It had probably saved Daryl's life. He didn't want to be the reason she missed something in school. She wanted to perform brain surgery for Christ's sake, the girl had to be 100% there.

 **What did you want to do? I'm free tomorrow night.** Beth's response chimed.

 **Me too. IDK, dinner?**

Daryl was at a loss for date activities; the few women he had gone out with before weren't as nice as Beth; he had no idea how to treat a lady.

 **OK, but I'll cook. You can come over.**

He swallowed the lump that had just appeared in his throat; she wanted him to come over? She was going to cook for him? No one had cooked for him since…hell he couldn't remember when.

 **OK.**

His response was short but it pleased Beth. She fired off a quick text to Amy, asking her friend if she was going out tomorrow night, because Beth needed the apartment. Amy's response was quick, and involved a lot of exclamation points, but she said she'd get out.

Beth put her phone away, and went back into class, only having a few hours left in her school day. She now had to figure out what she was going to make for Daryl. She opened a new notebook and started writing out a list for the grocery store. She'd make him pizza, and a little something for dessert.

•

"That's what you're wearing?" Amy asked her the following evening.

Beth looked down at herself. "What's wrong with this? I'm cooking tonight."

Amy snorted and shook her head. "Yeah, for a guy. Who, is going to be in your apartment." She rolled her eyes and started to push Beth in the direction of her bedroom. "Wear an apron for Christ's sake, but at least put on a nice shirt!"

"Well you might as well come with me since you have so many opinions about the way I dress." Beth said hotly.

"Yeah, you're right." Amy replied playfully, ignoring her friend's tone. "I just want you to feel your best Beth. You'll thank me later." She promised.

Twenty minutes later she had Beth in skinny jeans, a navy blue short sleeved blouse, and with her hair pulled back with a clip. "There. Cute enough to eat." She gave Beth a salacious wink, and laughed when her friend turned a dark pink from her chest to her forehead. "Alright now I'm leaving; I can probably spend the night with Zach too."

She waved goodbye, leaving Beth shaking her head. Amy was going to get in trouble one of these days. Or get Beth in trouble. She honestly wasn't sure which would be worse. With a sigh, she rolled her shoulders, letting the tension and the stress of her day roll off. She had to concentrate if she wanted to be able to relax and make a delicious dinner.

Walking into the kitchen, Beth grabbed an apron off the hook, and tied it quickly behind her. She scrolled through her Spotify, considering what she wanted to listen to. She settled on a Best of Bowie playlist and waited for the opening notes of _Space Oddity_ to flow from the speaker before she got to work. She was hand making a cauliflower crust which wouldn't take her very long, it was just annoying. She hoped to have the pizza in the oven by the time Daryl showed up.

•

She was belting it out with Bowie, singing the chorus to _Life on Mars,_ and topping their pizza when her doorbell rang. _So close._ She hurried around the counter, sliding a little in her socks on the wood floor, and out into the hall. She opened the door, and there stood Daryl, in jeans and white shirt, holding up two bottles of wine. She cocked her head and looked at him for an explanation.

"I uh, I wasn't sure what you were cooking. Thought I'd play it safe." He explained, proffering a bottle of red, and white wine.

She smiled, moving aside to let him in. "Daryl it's perfect." She moved around him to lead him into the kitchen, gesturing for him to put the bottles down on the counter. "I'm making pizza, I hope that's OK."

He nodded his head, staring at their dinner, still on the countertop. "Wait, can you have pizza?" He asked suddenly, worried about her getting sick halfway through dinner.

She giggled, picking up the pie and gently placing it in the oven. "It's gluten free, don't worry." Beth got her laughter under control and set the timer for their meal.

"OK good." He drummed his fingers on the counter nervously, the tap-tap comforting him in a small way. "How was your day?" He asked.

Beth hummed, crossing her arms, and leaning against the counter. "I had to finish my residency application and turn it in. I settled on neurosurgery. Some asshole almost hit me on the way home, so that threw me off for a little while. And my insufferable roommate made me change twice before she'd leave." Beth stated acerbically. She shrugged her shoulders. "But the past is the past and I can't change it." She tilted her head and smiled shyly at him. "How was your day?"

"You almost got hit? Are you ok?" Daryl asked concerned.

Beth smiled placating, nodding her head. "I am; it made me nervous for a while but I'm OK. I promise."

"OK. Don't want nothing happening to you." He told her seriously. Daryl tap-tap-tapped the counter while he thought about his day. "Good. Merle didn't have any accidents today, and he seemed fine when I left tonight. Work was easy enough; I did have one car that needed a total engine rebuild, took up most of my time today actually. Cut myself a little, but ehh." Daryl shrugged.

At the mention, Beth flew across the kitchen. "What, let me see?" He proffered a hand and she frowned at the little ghost cuts that danced across his skin. They weren't anything serious by any means, but the idea of him getting hurt made her stomach clench. "But you took care of these right?" She asked seriously.

"I mean…I washed my hands." Daryl offered.

Beth clucked her tongue, grabbed his hand, and held it at her shoulder level, leading him through her apartment, into the bathroom. "That's good, but it would make me feel better if I put some peroxide on them too. Just in case. You never know what could happen in an auto garage."

She gently pushed his shoulders, indicating that she wanted him to sit on the toilet seat. He obliged, and watched as she rifled around in her medicine cabinet; while she looked, he roved her body up and down with his glances. Her blond hair was clipped back so he could stare at her neck, and follow it down the gentle curve of her back as she strained to reach up. Down further, he found his attention caught and kept; her apron strings had her shirt tied down, but there was just a little _glimpse,_ barely there, when she stood on her tiptoes, of her hip. He could make out a few purple-silver stretch marks. It took a lot of self-control to keep Daryl seated, instead of tracing those lines with his fingertips as he held her still. _She_ was in charge here, and he respected that. Even if she didn't know it. That was the power she held.

With a triumphant grin, Beth produced some q-tips and the peroxide. She wetted one, and kneeled in front of Daryl, carefully starting to work the cotton pad over his hands. He hissed, as some of the cuts stung from the chemical. Most of them were fine, and it just felt like wetness running across his skin. A few got bubbly, and those she made sure to put a little extra on. When she was finished, she tossed the q-tips in the trash and stood, crossing her arms.

"You should wash your hands again; and keep an eye on those." She intoned warningly, implying that there would be serious ramifications if God forbid Daryl Dixon lost a hand because he couldn't wash them daily.

Daryl nodded, doing as he was told. The water was hot and her soap was lilac scented. He smiled. _That's where it's from._ He wondered if he would now smell a little bit like her, not minding in the slightest if that were the case. 

Beth left him alone to wash his hands, and went back to check on the pizza. She knew the timer had about fifteen minutes left but she always liked to keep an eye on her food. Beth glanced over and remembered the wine Daryl had so thoughtfully brought. The corners of her lips perked up and she rooted around in her drawers for a corkscrew. Successfully, she found one, and opened the bottle of red wine. She had just finished pouring two glasses when Daryl came back from the bathroom.

"Thanks." He took the glass she handed him. They clinked glasses, the tinkling sound filing the tiny apartment for the space of a moment.

He took a sip and was so damn glad that the wine was actually good. He'd picked it at random, because he'd liked the label. He had no idea what was good and what wasn't, what the different kinds were, how much the price point really mattered. Booze was booze. And wine was even more mysterious than that. All that mattered was the sigh of appreciation from Beth, the smile that ghosted her lips as she held her glass. He'd done something right. _Again._

"I don't really have a dining room table," she told him. "Amy and I usually just eat at the sofa, if that's alright?"

"It's fine with me." He responded, taking another sip of wine. "I'm pretty easy going." He promised, a touch of amusement in his voice. Why in the world was she concerned about impressing him?

"Thought maybe we could watch a movie? We've got a whole cabinet full. Amy's a bit of a movie junkie." Beth told him, gesturing to the living room. She took another sip of wine. "I'm not sure what you like." She admitted.

"I don't know what you like." He responded, but moved to enter the living room. He quickly found the cabinet that contained all their movies, and spent a few minutes reading the titles.

It gave Beth the opportunity to finish her glass of wine, and pour another. She stood there, serenely, watching him in her home. He acted unsure of himself as he walked around the sofa; almost like a stray cat she'd brought in for a first night home. The tension in his shoulders was evident as he leaned over to peruse their movies. After a few moments, his muscles relaxed, and he seemed to forget where he was. His fingers danced along the spines of the DVD cases, and Beth wondered what else those fingers could do. They hadn't even kissed yet, but whenever she was around him she felt like a nervous ball of energy. He put her in a state of mind she'd never experienced before. He made her so goddamn anxious about everything, but she _liked it._

The timer went off for dinner just as Daryl had finally selected something he thought they'd like. Beth set her almost empty glass down, and grabbed her oven mitts before pulling the pizza out of the oven. She set it down on the cooling rack she had on top of the stove, and set another timer for five minutes. Beth put her oven mitts back in their drawer, just as Daryl stopped next to her, movie in hand.

"What do you think?" He asked, holding it out so she could read the cover.

" _American Ultra._ I don't know what that is." She shrugged, looking up into his storm blue eyes. "But the cover looks good."

"I don't either." He admitted. "But it's a comedy it says."

"Here." Beth held her hand out for the case, and Daryl gave it to her. "I'll go put this in and get it started, and you make sure dinner doesn't run away."

Daryl snorted, which caused Beth to roll her eyes at him. He titled his head, taking a sip of wine as he watched her hips sway into the living room. _Damn._ He poured himself a little more wine, already feeling the heat filling his body. He forgot just how quickly wine could get you to the overheating stage of being-on-your-way-to-drunk. Daryl hadn't been drunk in almost eight months; he'd given up almost all alcohol to support Merle. There had been that one time all the boys from the garage had gone out drinking; he had stayed out all night and come home to Merle the next morning pissed off and tired. His brother had just laughed and kept him awake for hours.

He took a few more cautious sips, contemplating how much pizza he'd have to eat to move further back the scale. Of course, he'd also brought another bottle of wine, and there were two of them drinking. And there was a movie to watch, and he could always sip water. Daryl shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to figure stuff out, or be concerned with how much he drank. As long as he wasn't an asshole, it was good.

The microwave next to his head went off, startling him. He pressed 'end' and turned around to look at the pizza. He supposed that she probably had a pizza cutter in one of the drawers…

"You don't have to do that." She appeared next to him, a smile curving her pink lips. "I got it, go sit down." She shooed him off playfully, taking the tool he'd found.

Daryl did as he was told, leaving the room to go sit on the couch where she had the main menu up on their movie. It looked like it was going to be an action packed ride. He finished his glass of wine, and set it down on the coffee table. After a closer glance, he grabbed one of her coasters and put it under his glass. He didn't want to mess up her wood table on his first time over.

"Here you go." She handed him a plate with two slices of pizza, and then stepped over his legs to sit down next to him. "There's always more if you want it, I just wasn't sure how much you wanted." She curled her legs underneath her, resting the plate on her knees, her shoulder brushing his arm, and hit 'play'. Daryl relaxed, relishing in her bare skin on his.

"How do you feel about subtitles?" She whispered, turning her face to him.

Daryl shrugged. "Do you like them?"

Her laughter tinkled. "That's not what I asked." He could feel her hair brushing his arm, knew that she was shaking her head.

"I'm not the biggest fan," he admitted, "but if you want them on go ahead."

She left them off. The film started, and they both stayed silent to pay attention to the opening exposition. Finally, when he felt he could chew a little loudly and not miss anything, Daryl took a bite of dinner. The most amazing array of flavor hit his tongue and he moaned in delight, hurrying to take another bite. He chewed slowly, savoring the crisp of the crust, the way the cheese had melted and spread, the peppers delicious crunch.

"Holy fuck this is really good." He whispered reverently, still chewing.

"Aww, I'm really glad you like it Daryl. You want some more?"

"I'm liable to eat the whole damn thing; you never said you could cook like that."

Beth nudged him with her shoulder. "Well thank you. I learned from my momma. Here." She grabbed his plate and stood, stepping quickly into the kitchen to grab him two more slices. When she was settled back against him she continued. "She always said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Made sure Maggie and I knew what we were doing."

"Your mother is a wise lady." He intoned, taking another bite.

Beth just rolled her eyes, eating her own pizza.

•

The movie was almost over, she thought; somehow, she had pressed herself up against Daryl's side, and his arm was slung around her, holding her there. It was comfortable, and warm. She could feel his steady, deep breaths. Beth squinted her eyes in thought, and leaned over to get a glimpse of Daryl's face. _He's asleep. That's actually kind of cute._ As slowly as she could, Beth reached behind them to grab the blanket from the back of the sofa. She draped it as best she could over them and burrowed her head against his shoulder and neck. He sighed, subconsciously moving his head to allow her in. His fingers brushed down her arm, sending tingles to her core.

She felt her own eyes drooping, now that she had permission to fall asleep. It was liberating in a way that she hadn't dozed off first. Beth closed her eyes and fell asleep to the rhythmic thrum of Daryl's heart, counting the beats like sheep.

•

Daryl's neck was stiff. He moved it carefully, not wanting to make it worse, and tested it out. It was the right side; he'd fallen asleep on it funny. He exhaled deeply and brought his hand up to rub it. As he moved, he heard a little sigh from next to him. Daryl looked down to see the nestled sleeping form of Beth Greene curled against him, almost in his lap. She was angelic. He stopped moving, hoping he hadn't woken her. He just wanted to watch her for a bit; see her open, unguarded. After a few minutes of this, he realized he had to go the bathroom. He gently worked his hands under her, and shifted her minutely, slowly, until she was out of his lap and he could get up.

After relieving himself, he walked back out into the living room, only to see that Beth was sitting up and staring at him.

"Jesus Christ," Daryl breathed, clutching at his now racing heart. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his tired veins, waking him effectively.

"Sorry," she yawned, stretching her arms. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Daryl shook his head, waving a hand at her. "I know; damn girl you're quiet."

Beth stumbled off the couch, almost tripping on the blanket as she walked past him and into the kitchen. "Want coffee?" She asked, throwing the question over her shoulder.

Daryl wanted to say yes; he delighted in her company, and wanted nothing more than to savor the feeling of waking up in Beth's home and enjoying something as mundane and simple as a morning brew. But Merle had been alone for a long time, and was probably wondering where he was. He knew that Merle would never admit it, but he loved his little brother, and relied on him. If something happened to Daryl, Merle wouldn't have anyone to take care of him.

"I can't. I want to…but Merle." He explained, already looking around for his shoes.

"I get it." She appeased, scooping out ground coffee into her pot. "Oh, speaking of Merle though…" She pushed 'brew' on the machine and walked over to the fridge. "You said he liked pie, so I made one yesterday. I thought it'd be a nice surprise." She fished around for a second before pulling out one of the best looking pies Daryl had ever seen. "It's apple." She waited for him to finish pulling on his boots before handing it over to him.

"His favorite." Daryl told her, pleased. "No one's ever been this nice to me." He admitted.

She blushed, brushing loose hair behind her ear. "Well, I like you Daryl. Quite a bit." She confessed, meeting his eyes.

In the dim light straying in through her kitchen window, Daryl could honestly say she'd never looked more beautiful. Her hair was mussed, her eyes were still half-glassy from sleep, one of her socks was missing; her shirt had ridden up to once again reveal her bare hip. She was the vision of an angel. _Thrum, thrum, thrum, thrum…_ Daryl's heart seemed to beat in overtime, as he watched the perfect shade of pink tinge her cheeks. She was embarrassed. It was the cutest goddamn thing he'd ever seen.

He leaned forward ever so slowly, watching her eyes the whole time; he could see the change from lethargic, to awake, to alert, to entranced. He watched as the movements of her breathing picked up, just like his own. His palms were getting sweaty and he was worried about dropping the pie. Her tongue poked out of her mouth to wet her lips in anticipation, her eyes half-closed as she took a tiny step forward. That was all the sign that Daryl needed. His lips met hers with a gentle force; it was hot and messy and nowhere near perfect. Which made it perfect. Two, three, gentle presses of his lips against hers, for seconds at a time, letting her know how lucky he knew he was to be here. She hummed, the vibrations sending a tingling through him that had him humming right back, hoping to have the same effect. She giggled, turning her face away, and looked down. He smiled at her, with her, because of her.

"Walk me to the door?" He asked, gently prodding.

Beth nodded, leading him down the hall to the front door. "Get home safe, okay? Let me know when you're there." She asked, one hand on the doorknob.

"I will." He put one hand over hers, no longer afraid of losing the pie, and gave her one more sweet, lingering kiss.

Beth licked her lips when they separated, eyes open in pleasure. Daryl Dixon was the best kisser she'd ever come across, and he wasn't even trying to be. The thought made her veins thrum in anticipation. She turned the doorknob, ushered him goodbye, and closed the door. She sighed happily, leaning against her door. She hadn't expected the night to go how it had, but she wouldn't change a single line of it. Daryl was one surprise after another, and she couldn't wait to keep finding more.

Her coffee machine beeped and she poured herself a cup. As she blew gently on it, cupping her hands around the mug's warmth, she heard the door open again and Amy shouting that she was home.

Amy whirled around the corner to find Beth standing there, still in her clothes from last night. "I ran into a ruggedly handsome stranger on the stairs." She wiggled her brow. "How did it go?"

Beth smiled at her friend, not saying a word; just sipping her coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daryl was surprised to see Rick Grimes walk into the shop, right as he was about to clock out for lunch. He set his timecard down, waiting, and walked over to the man. His smile was wide as he opened his arms and hugged his friend. The reciprocating strength made Daryl wince a little, but he didn't let go. Rick took a step back, a smile on his lips as he settled his hands on hips. He wasn't in uniform, so this was a social call. The thought made Daryl grin. It had been a while since he'd been able to see him.

"Hey man, what's up?" Daryl asked the sheriff, eyebrow cocked.

"Oh, I was just on this side of town with Michonne, doing some wedding stuff. Figured I could go crazy and blow my brains out eating more cake, or I could come see you." He gestured to the shop. "Chose the latter."

Daryl nodded, turning back to grab his timecard and officially clock out. "Well I'm on lunch; you hungry?"

Rick nodded. "Long as it's not cake." He shook his head. "I need some real food."

Daryl thought for a moment. He knew Starbucks was right around the corner, or there was a little pizza joint further up the block. They could probably order and eat in an hour. Or if he was a little late back Jim would forgive him.

"There's a pizza place a few streets over." Daryl told him, stepping past him and out the door.

"We walking?" Rick asked, gesturing to his car. The cruiser sat in a parking spot at the edge of the lot. -

"I'm not getting in that thing." Daryl told him seriously. He'd seen Merle get loaded into Rick's car too many times. No matter how close a friend he was, Daryl couldn't bring himself to do it.

Rick nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well you lead the way then." He followed in silence as Daryl led him one block up and two blocks over, before walking into a little café style joint on the corner.

Daryl saluted with two fingers, letting the girl up front know they were there, and then sat down at a little two seat table in the window. Rick sat across from him, leaning back casually, resting an ankle over the knee of his other leg.

"So, how's Merle?" Rick asked, his throaty voice and southern timbre meeting somewhere between gravel and charm.

"Jesus we haven't even ordered yet." Daryl sighed, running a hand down his face. He put his hands flat down on his lap, staring at them for a moment. "He's good. He's getting around a lot better, even when we go outside now. Hasn't had an accident for a couple weeks." His voice trembled, just a little, as he spoke.

Rick looked understandingly at his friend. "You're worried about when he doesn't need you anymore."

Daryl shook his head, brushing away the thought. It was Merle. "He'll always need me." He said aloud. Thankfully, their waitress chose that moment to come over and hand them a small paper menu. He didn't want to hear Rick's response.

"These are the pies of the day today gentlemen. Do y'all need a second?"

Daryl shook his head, tapping the table with his fingers. Tap-tap-tap. "I'll have two slices of the Hawaiian pizza." He slid his menu across the table, in front of her, and waited for Rick.

"I'll have two slices of the pepperoni please ma'am." He smiled at her, and handed her his menu.

The young woman blushed a little, and taking their menus, left to the front counter.

"Why you got to do that all the time?" Daryl questioned.

"Do what?" Rick pretended to act surprised, but the smirk on his face betrayed that he knew what Daryl meant. "My mother raised a proper southern gentleman; you call women ma'am or miss, and you say please and thank you. Gratitude goes a long way Daryl." Rick crossed his arms. "Throw in a couple open doors, pull out a couple chairs…women won't know what hit them." He winked.

Daryl mimed Rick's 'gratitude goes a long way' before stopping as the waitress brought over two glasses of ice water. "Thank you." He told her, taking a sip. She paused briefly to gaze at him before turning her attention back to Rick.

"Thank you ma'am."

The girl almost seemed to bristle with pleasure as she turned away again. Daryl understood it; the sheriff was much better looking than Daryl would ever be. With his light blue eyes, slicked back long brown-blond hair, and salt-and-pepper stubble…Rick knew he was attractive. He just didn't flaunt it. It still annoyed him whenever the two of them got together and girls practically fell over just to hear Rick speak.

"How's Carl?" Daryl asked, taking another sip of water. Work today had him parched.

Rick nodded his head, leaning in. "He's real good. Just got an A on his last test in science. He's gonna be a freshman next year, if you can believe it. Thinks he wants to be on the cross country team." Rick smiled, a warm friendly curling of his lips. "He's doing really well. Misses you though." He told his friend.

Daryl nodded. "I miss him too. I've been meaning to come visit it's just between Merle, and work sometimes…and…Beth." Daryl cleared his throat. He hadn't told his friend yet that he'd started seeing someone.

Rick's brow almost shot into his hairline. "Beth?"

He had to wait to ask any questions because their plates arrived. "If y'all need anything else just holler alright?" She managed a wink at Rick, which he didn't see, before walking away.

"Spill. Now." His friend intoned warningly. He took a bite of pizza, and waited for Daryl to tell him.

"About a month ago I met this woman, at the Starbucks over here." Daryl gestured vaguely to outside. "She needed help with her car, so I fixed it; baked me cookies as a thank you. We started sort of having coffee every morning, and I asked her out." He shrugged, taking a bite. "We've gone out a few times, been seeing her about three weeks now."

"And?" Rick pressed. He knew there had to be more to the story.

"And what? And nothing." Daryl shook his head. "It's not like that Rick. I like her." He chewed for a moment, thinking. "She's sweet."

Rick leaned back in his chair, mouth open, in awe. _Daryl Dixon was dating a girl._ He was a little surprised at first, but then proud of his friend's sense of honor. "So, really nothing's happened?" He asked again.

Daryl exhaled loudly. "I mean we kiss, and hold hands if that's what you're asking." Daryl blushed, his cheeks turning a ruddy red color.

Rick laughed, holding a hand up. He pointed at Daryl, shaking his head, waiting for his laughter to subside. "You…you are a southern gentleman my friend." He sobered, and took the last bite of his pizza. Rick could power through food when he wanted to. "Seriously, I think it's great. I'd like to meet her." Rick looked down at his phone, checking the time. "We've been gone for almost an hour. I'm sure your break is nearly up." Rick threw a couple $20's down on the table. "My treat, I insist." He interrupted Daryl's protest.

"I'm sure being a mechanic doesn't pay as much as that teacher's salary." He prodded.

Daryl grunted, not saying a word. It wasn't a subject he liked to bring up.

"Well, Michonne and I are taking Carl to the zoo on Saturday. You should bring Beth. I'll let you know what time."

Daryl nodded, standing as well. "I'm sure she'd like that. She seems the type to like animals." He'd have to text Beth and ask what she thought. Truthfully, he'd like for her to meet his friends, and Rick and Michonne were two of the best people he knew.

They walked together back to the shop and parted with another friendly hug before Rick got in his car and drove off. Daryl sent a quick text before clocking back in to work.

•

Beth hopped out of the truck and slammed the door a little too hard. "Sorry!" She called sheepishly over the vehicle.

"Girl, you think that's bad you should see what Merle does to it." Daryl called back.

He walked around the car and caught her amused expression. "Come on." He inclined his head towards the front of the huge lot and started walking ahead of her. He let his hand trail behind him and was pleased when her soft fingers intertwined with his. Daryl grabbed his ray bans from the front of his shirt and deftly slid them on with one hand.

"Rick said they're already inside; they're waiting by the entrance though." He told her, turning his head.

"OK." She said, her voice trembling slightly.

He gave her hand a light squeeze; he knew she was nervous. The last three weeks had been wonderful, light. Introducing other people into the equation brought a whole new brevity to the situation. It meant that Daryl really liked her, and wanted her to meet the important people in his life.

"Rick and Michonne are engaged? And Carl is Rick's son from his first marriage?" She double-checked, her legs moving quickly to keep up with his longer ones.

"Yeah; Rick used to be married to this chick named Lori but she was a bitch." He winced. "Sorry." She squeezed his hand, letting him know it was alright. "They divorced when Carl was seven, and Rick met Michonne a few years ago. He's a sheriff, and she's a prosecutor."

Daryl led her through the gates and let go of her hand only to get out his wallet and pay for their tickets. As soon as they were through he intertwined their fingers again.

"Thank you Daryl." Beth said, touching his arm with her other hand. "That was nice of you."

"Well I asked you here to meet my friends." He replied, waving it off.

"I have a feeling that you're going to have an excuse ready every time I thank you for something." She said playfully, cocking her head.

"Yeah probably." He replied. He spied Rick and waved him down.

Rick and his family walked over and began introducing themselves, all smiles. "Hi, I'm Rick Grimes." He shook her hand. Gesturing to his family, he introduced them. "This is my fiancée Michonne, and this is our son Carl." Carl very politely shook her hand, but Michonne took one look at her and wrapped her in a hug.

"We're so happy to meet you." She whispered, giving the younger woman a gentle squeeze.

Beth felt the air leave her lungs as she was embraced, the meaning of the words not lost on her. _We're so glad he found someone._ She threw her arms around this stranger, hugging back, signaling that she understood. Michonne stepped back first and gave her another once over. Clearly she liked what she was, because she nodded once, barely. Her lips curled into a short grin.

"Uncle Daryl." Carl tried to play it cool; after all he was fourteen now. But at Daryl's smirk he gave in and gave the man a warm hug. "I missed you." He whispered seriously, letting Daryl know he was a little pissed that he'd just disappeared.

"I know, sorry buddy." Daryl stepped back from the embrace, one hand on Carl's shoulder. "I still owe you that camping weekend. Maybe we can go this summer. I'll teach you how to hunt."

Carl's eyes lit up at the thought of it. "I'll ask my dad!" He promised. "He has to let us go!"

Daryl chuckled. "I'll talk to him about it, promise."

"You guys ready for some animals yet?" Rick asked, voice booming with eager anticipation. "We could stand at the entrance all day." He said jokingly.

Beth nodded her head, fishing around in her small backpack for her sunglasses. She couldn't find them. But she swore she'd packed them…

"Here babe." Daryl pulled her aviators out of his front pocket. "You left them in the cup holder."

"Aww thanks kitten." She took her sunglasses from him and put them on. She grinned at the blush creeping across Daryl's cheeks and took his hand. The first time she'd called him that he'd cringed a little bit. She'd introduced it slowly, saying it at least once every morning and when she said goodbye. He'd gotten used to it and never questioned her about it.

"What are we gonna see first?" Carl asked, already itching to get into the zoo proper.

Michonne pulled out the map she held, looking down at the colorful guide. "Well right ahead we have either flamingos or sloths." She looked at the group.

"Sloths." Beth voted.

"Flamingos." Carl said.

Daryl smiled, rubbing a thumb across Beth's hand. "I just go where she tells me."

Michonne winked at her son. "I wouldn't mind some flamingos either." She looked over at her fiancé. "That leaves you dear. Deciding vote."

"You know I can't argue with you woman." He leaned over and gave Michonne a quick peck on the lips. "To the flamingos." He said breathily.

Michonne smiled languidly and folded the map, handing it over to Rick. The group worked their way through the crowd and over to the first exhibit of the day, eager to take in what the zoo had to offer.

•

Beth rooted around in her backpack for the sunscreen she had packed. The sun was out in full force today, and she didn't want to get burned. She produced the little aerosol can with a triumphant grin and began spraying her neck, arms and hands. She moved on to her legs and feet, trying to cover the front and back of herself.

"Hey Daryl, can you get the back of my neck?" She asked, handing him her sunscreen. "And then I can do you." She turned for him, holding her pony tail up.

"I don't need any." He replied, dutifully spraying down her neck and the backs of her arms.

"The hell you don't." You didn't put any on before we left, and we've been here for hours. You're gonna get skin cancer." She took the little can back and gestured for him to hold out his arms. "Listen to your doctor." She chided.

Daryl sighed but held out his arms for her. There was no arguing with her when she pulled the doctor card. Or when she got something in her mind to do. Or when she got that angry pout. Really, there was no arguing with Beth at all.

"Hey, there's kids here." Rick told them, a worried glance on his face.

Daryl looked over at his friend, unsure what he was saying. At another look from Rick, Daryl burst out laughing, quickly followed by little giggles from Beth as she caught on. "Aw man, I didn't tell you." Daryl shook his head, turning around for Beth to spray the back of him. "She's in medical school. Beth's gonna be a neurosurgeon."

Rick chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Alright."

Beth saw, and frowned. "Does he not believe you?" She wondered.

"No, he believes me. Probably wondering what's wrong with you though, that you're here with me."

Beth smacked his back lightly. "Don't say that Daryl." She gently poked his back, signaling that she was done. "I am here with you. Let's leave it at that." He turned to face her, a frown starting to creep across his features. Honestly, she didn't know what it was with him. She gently patted her lips with two of her fingers, smiling. It was an invitation. He obliged, leaning down to give her a soft, feather-light kiss. She put the sunscreen away in her bag and grabbed a small bottle of sunscreen lotion; she patted some on her face. She cocked a brow at Daryl; he sighed but leaned back over so she could rub some in. "There. Now you're safe."

Carl wanted to puke; Daryl with his girlfriend reminded him of when his dad had started dating Michonne. They were awful. Sometimes they still got like that and Carl had to excuse himself to another room in the house. "Hey, I'm hungry." He shouted above the din. "Can we stop and eat?"

"Sure." Michonne replied. She took the map from Rick. "We're near one of the little cafes in here, it's that way." She pointed at the exit to the gorilla enclosure. "Let's go feed my boy." She folded the map and handed it back to Rick. Slinging an arm around Carl's shoulders, she led the way.

The group worked their way over to the restaurant and stood in line outside. When they got up to the little window, Michonne ordered for her and Rick and Carl. She looked behind at Daryl and Beth. "What do you guys want?"

"Oh, don't worry, we're fine." Daryl told her.

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Daryl I'm a lawyer. I can afford to buy my friends lunch every once in a while."

"I'll have a hotdog then." He looked down at Beth.

"I'll just have a fruit bowl." She called forward. "Please, and thank you."

Michonne's brow rose but she didn't question it. By the time they were all seated in the pavilion and munching away, it was three o'clock. Beth was hungry; the fruit was doing little more than wetting her appetite. She dug through her backpack and pulled out a Kind bar. She had packed a couple granola bars just in case.

Rick saw and gestured towards her with his free hand. "So, how come you didn't get real food?" He asked.

Beth finished chewed before she answered. "I can't eat gluten." She responded. "It's usually difficult for me to eat out."

Rick nodded, thoughtful. "Well I'm glad we found out before we invited you over to dinner or something."

Beth blushed, happy at the notion. She liked the Grimes'. Rick seemed like a very nice man, loving. Michonne was headstrong and confident, but could melt at one look from Rick. She'd seen it several times already. And they both loved Carl. He was lucky to have them. Her day was turning out beautifully. She imagined nothing could ruin the serenity of the moment. Until Carl burped. The whole table was quiet for a moment before they all descended into giggles. Carl just smiled widely, before taking another bite of his burger.

Beth leaned against Daryl, resting her head on his shoulder. He was lucky to have friends like these in his life. They loved him a lot, she could tell. She gently skimmed her lips across his neck, pressing feather light kisses against a vein she found.

"Thank you for today. It's been wonderful." She breathed against him.

Daryl cleared his throat awkwardly. His hand found one of hers in her lap and he held it; running his thumb across her knuckles, just feeling her soft skin. "You're wonderful." He replied huskily. He cleared his throat again. "Any day with you…it's good." He finished lamely.

She chuckled into his throat, pressed a kiss against his warm shoulder. "When we're done I think we should go see the lions." She turned to face everyone at the table.

Rick and Michonne were smiling gently, their eyes lit up in memory, and Carl was looking down at his shoes. The boy nodded, still not looking up at her. "I like lions." He stated. "They're over there." He waved behind him vaguely and Rick couldn't help but chuckle again at his son.

They gathered up their trash, and found a nearby trash can and recycling bin to get rid of their garbage.

"Alright gang, lions. And then we can work our way over to the leopard and the pandas." Michonne said, looking again at their map. "You know, we're just zigzagging all over the place." She clucked her tongue.

Rick nodded thoughtfully, taking the map from her. "We're not a straightforward kind of people honey." He pressed a kiss against the side of her head.

"Oh I know darling, I know."

The group walked off to their next stop, Daryl and Beth trailing lazily behind, basking in the sun and the warm glow of companionship that surrounded them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beth walked out of school, a warm October sun shining on her face as greeting. She slid her aviators up her nose as she rushed across the campus to parking garage C. It was a five minute walk from her building, depending on her speed. Beth considered it her daily exercise. After getting into her car and driving off campus, she decided she was in the mood for Starbucks. She'd had a long day already and she deserved to treat herself for it.

She switched lanes, and drove the ten minutes singing along to her Frank Sinatra CD. It had been a gift from Glenn last Christmas; it got played a lot. She appreciated the big band sound, and his sultry vocals. It was something she could sing along to without trying. Beth parallel parked in her usual spot outside, and walked into the café. They weren't busy this late in the afternoon so she had an opportunity to chat with Kelli, who was on register today. Beth didn't know her afternoon and evening baristas as well as her morning crew, but she'd come in enough that she knew a couple of them.

Kelli greeted her with a smile as she stepped up. "Hi Beth! How are you?"

Beth forced a smile as she said hello to the other woman. "Honestly I'm okay. School was a bit rough today. One of the professors threw a pop quiz at us over something we glanced at last week." Beth shook her head. "I don't know that I did well." She admitted.

"I'm sure you did just fine honey." Kelli told her, leaning across the counter. "You're smart; you'll be good."

"Thanks Kelli." Beth's smile became genuine, astounded at how friendly everyone here was. How quickly everyone she'd met had become like a family. "How's Luna?" Beth asked, peeking into the pastry case.

The woman perked up at the mention of her daughter. "She's starting to crawl! It's so cute how she tries so hard to wriggle her body around and get traction." Kelli held her hands up and flexed her fingers in an imitation of her baby. "She makes me want another one. But also she makes me want to get sterilized so." Kelli rolled her head on her shoulders, indicating the two polarizing choices.

Beth chuckled. "I've heard that's what life with kids is like." She pulled her purse off her shoulder and set it on the counter. "None of my friends have any though, so it's been a long time since I've been around a baby."

"Well anytime you want some up close action you're more than welcome to come and see Luna." Kelli offered. "I'm sure she'd love you."

Beth smiled, nodding her head emphatically. "Honestly I'd love to meet her. I love kids." Beth dug one hand around for wallet. The little thing was so good at hiding in her small bag. "I used to help out the neighbor family back in Senoia with their baby boy."

Kelli was about to say something else, when the door opened and a few more customers walked in. "What can we get you sweetie?" She asked instead, finger poised over the register.

"I'll take a Venti strawberry acai, with cool lime instead of water please." Beth handed her cash and put the change in the tip jar for them. She and Daryl had agreed that it was so odd they rarely saw anyone leave money for the baristas. Everyone at the store worked so hard, and put up with a lot of difficult customers every day. Daryl had confessed to her that he always tried to leave them a couple bucks when he came in. Beth always spared any change she could afford to give.

"It'll be down at the end sweetie." Kelli motioned her hand towards the end of the bar. "You know where." She laughed and rolled her eyes at herself.

Beth walked down to the end of the counter, surprised to see her drink already there.

"Thanks." She called over to the barista.

The boy, Adam, smiled. "I read the screen while you ordered." He shrugged, pulling a sticker for his next cup. "Don't see you too often in the afternoons." He replied.

Beth shook her head as she tore open a straw wrapper. "No, I usually come in the mornings; my…friend and I have breakfast." She frowned a little as she put her straw in her drink.

"Well maybe I'll see you one morning; I think they're moving me over." He told her, shaking another tea.

"OK yeah." She waved goodbye as she walked out the door and back onto the street. She couldn't shake the little nagging feeling that had formed at the word 'friend.' She and Daryl had been seeing each other for roughly two months. She wasn't seeing anyone else, and she was sure that he wasn't either. But they'd never had the discussion about exclusivity, or if he was calling her his girlfriend. Beth had never thought about it; she'd never had cause to talk about him when he wasn't there except with Amy – who knew what was going on – or their baristas who were also in. _I'll just have to bring it up one of these days,_ she decided. If it hadn't occurred to Daryl by now, she'd just have to start the ball rolling.

Beth looked at the car clock as soon as she got in. It was nearing four o'clock. _Shit._ Maggie was driving up from Senoia today and was going to be at Beth's apartment soon. It was barely an hour drive and Maggie had wanted to arrive right after Beth's classes. She pulled into bustling Atlanta traffic and hoped she could beat her sister to her apartment. She didn't. Maggie was sitting outside her door, cross-legged, reading a book.

"Where have you been?" She drawled, squinting up at her younger sister.

"Sorry Maggie." Beth scrambled in her bag to find her house key. "School was a little hectic today so I stopped to get a drink."

Maggie saw the cup and rolled her eyes. "All that sugar isn't good for you, doctor." She chided with a smile.

Beth knew she wasn't serious; Maggie could pack away sweets like nobody's business. She tried to keep it balanced it with eating healthy and organic, and exercising regularly. Maggie stood and tucked her book under her arm, and grabbed her rolling suitcase with her other hand. She had planned a sister's weekend in the city. It had been a few months since she'd been able to get away and come visit. She had missed her little sister.

Beth got the door open and her sister followed her inside. "Where's Amy?"

She flipped on lights as she went, depositing her school bag on the sofa. "Oh she works after school. She won't be home until nine tonight probably." Beth shrugged. She was used to not seeing her friend as often as she'd like.

"You have a lot of homework this weekend?" Her sister asked, walking her way through the hall and into Beth's bedroom. The apartment hadn't changed much since her last visit; she began unpacking the few things she'd brought and arranging them on the dresser and in the bathroom.

Beth shook her head. "No." She called over to Maggie. "I just have a couple short study assignments actually. Should take a couple hours."

Maggie poked her head around the door. "Well get to it then. I have our weekend all planned out."

Her sister sighed but dropped onto the sofa with an unladylike grunt. Beth pulled out her laptop and notebooks and pens and began to dig herself in for the night. "You're making dinner though right?" She asked Maggie.

"'course." Her sister replied, walking out of the bedroom. "What do you want?" She stepped into the kitchen and started rifling around in the cupboards and fridge, taking stock of the food situation. "Oh Beth." Maggie whispered to herself. The girls had hardly any food to speak of at this point in the week. _Mental note to take her grocery shopping._

Beth thought over what she knew she had. "Chicken and rice?" She called over her shoulder.

"Sure." Maggie pulled the chicken out of the fridge and grabbed down some rice. "It's about all you have." Her tone was candid.

The younger Greene rolled her eyes. "We grocery shop on Monday." She promised her sister. "We're not starving ourselves."

Maggie cocked a brow but set to work on rinsing, cutting, and prepping their dinner. The two girls chatted while she worked about Beth's schooling and Maggie's job. She'd just edited a book that she thought had the potential to be _Twilight_ big.

"Not in the way that it ended up being bad, you know?" Maggie was trying to explain, moving chicken around in the skillet. "But at the beginning, when they couldn't keep it on shelves and it was a sensation? That's what I'm talking about."

Beth nodded, chewing a pen cap. "But beware the future." She intoned jokingly.

Maggie rolled her eyes at her sister's humor. "This one's actually well written. And there's no creepy staring at her all night while she sleeps." _Made sure of it,_ she thought, remembering all her rough conversations with the author. The young woman had thanked her afterwards however.

When dinner was done cooking, Beth took a break from her homework and cleared the coffee table so Maggie could come sit with her.

"So what else is new? How's Glenn?" Beth asked, taking a bite. She closed her eyes in appreciation, letting herself savor the taste.

Maggie smiled, taking in her sister's expression of delight. "Glenn's doing really well. He's getting a little tired of Senoia, I think. Can't blame him. We've been married almost four years so everyone's asking him when he's gonna get me pregnant." Maggie huffed. "Really annoying actually." She had to agree with her husband. "I think he's gonna start applying for jobs here in Atlanta, or at least somewhere bigger."

"What about daddy?"

Maggie waved her fork. "Dad will be fine. He's got Shawn and Otis and everybody. You moved away for school; think its high time Glenn and I got out of there too." She took another bite. Besides, it'll be easier for me to edit manuscripts if I'm able to work out of a real office. I'm one of the best there but they don't send me half as much as they should." Maggie shook her head.

"Well I hope Glenn finds a position out here. Shouldn't be too hard; there's elementary schools all over Atlanta."

Maggie nodded her head in agreement. "Just pray for one looking for a fourth grade teacher."

Beth giggled. "Alright I will." She finished her dinner, setting the plate down on the coffee table. "So, what do you have planned for this weekend?"

Maggie's eyes widened as she hurried to finish chewing. She set her plate down, grabbing Beth's hands in her excitement. "So, obviously nothing tonight. I booked us manicures tomorrow at noon, and then I figured we could drive to Woodstock and hit the outlet mall. I know you and I'm figuring you're near to wearing some of your clothes out." She grinned at Beth's sheepish expression. "And we can either eat out there or come back here." Maggie shrugged. "Sunday I thought we could go to the art museum, maybe the history museum if we have time. Come back home for dinner or go out. And then I'll leave Monday morning."

Beth nodded, taking in the packed weekend her sister had planned. It sounded amazing; Beth needed some girl time, and she missed her sister. Going away for school had been a difficult decision to make; Beth Greene had never been separated from family for very long. While agonizing to spend eight years away, she also felt like it'd forced her to grow up a little bit. Not a lot, because she didn't have a job, and her family still helped her out. But she felt matured in ways that only city living could have helped.

"Can I suggest one thing?" Beth asked seriously, giving her sister's hand a gentle squeeze.

"'Course Beth." Maggie tilted her head, curious. Beth was always ready to go along with whatever her big sister had planned.

"I want to go out for dinner Sunday, doesn't have to be anywhere fancy." She took a steadying breath, preparing herself for the questions Maggie was about to throw at her. "I want you to meet a guy I'm seeing."

Her sister squeezed her hands so hard in reflex Beth thought they might fall off. Her eyes widened as she leaned forward on the sofa, her face coming within inches of Beth's.

"What?" Maggie asked, not quite believing she'd heard her little sister correctly. "You're seeing someone?"

Beth nodded her head. "You're hurting my hands." She prodded gently.

"OH." Maggie let go, tucking her hands into her lap. "Tell me." She shrieked.

She took another deep breath, praying for a little courage. "His name's Daryl. We've kind of been going out for two months. He's a mechanic at a garage downtown and he's a couple years older than me. Oh, and he's got an older brother that he takes care of."

"Two months? Beth, you have my phone number! We talk all the time, and you never brought it up?" Her sister was in disbelief. She didn't think her sister was capable of keeping a secret, let alone a secret boyfriend.

"Well I wanted to know he was a sure thing, you know?" Beth explained. "And we just always got caught up talking about other things. Never seemed a right time to bring it up."

"OK, well how much older is he?" Maggie inquired, imagining someone just a couple years older.

"Well he's seven years older than me."

Maggie blanched. Beth's boyfriend was older than she was. "He's thirty-two?"

The younger Greene winced at her sister's accusatory tone. "He doesn't seem that old, really. Sides it's just a number. Daddy's been years older than his wives."

Maggie couldn't argue with her sister's logic. But she wanted to. God did she want to.

"OK, well what about this brother?"

Beth perked up a little bit at the mention of Merle. "I actually haven't met him yet," she started. "But Daryl takes care of him because he was in an accident a few months ago and he's in a wheelchair now. But I've made him pie. Daryl says it's Merle's favorite dessert, so I usually make an apple pie for Daryl to take home when he comes to the apartment to visit." She explained sweetly.

"Daryl comes over?" Her sister latched on.

Beth blushed. "We make dinner together. He wants to learn how to cook for me, because of my diet." She soldiered on, squaring her shoulders. "Sometimes we watch movies; last time he was here I got him to sit down and play scrabble." Her smile and sparkling eyes told Maggie she'd won.

Maggie sat back against the arm of the sofa, speechless. She was quiet in her thoughts; Beth was happy. Happier than she'd seen her sister in a while. She looked tired, but lively. Feisty. Whoever this man was he was working his way in, Maggie could tell. Beth had never had a very confident aura about her; she did now. She sighed. "Just tell me y'all are being careful; I don't want to be an aunt yet."

Beth turned beet red, from her chest to her forehead and started shaking her head and her hands. "No, god Maggie!" She groaned. "We don't…we haven't…Jesus!" She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head back and forth quickly.

Maggie stared at her little sister incredulously for a moment before she broke out laughing. "Are you telling me you haven't had sex with him?"

Beth nodded her head slowly, still hiding. She mumbled something Maggie couldn't hear; a light smack from her sister caused Beth to finally look up. "I want to." She repeated. "Just…he's too nice." She tried to explain. "He fell asleep here once, on accident but he hasn't spent the night since. I think it's 'cause he doesn't like to leave his brother alone." Beth justified. "And I think he isn't really experienced?" Beth squinted her eyes in thought. "I mean, I know he's interested in stuff like that. But he hasn't made any moves. I think we're both too nervous." She crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't like talking about it.

Maggie smiled, shaking her head. "Oh Beth." She gathered up their plates and took them to the kitchen to wash. "You have so much to learn." She called from the kitchen. "You finish your homework, we'll watch a movie before bed. We've got a fun weekend ahead of us."

•

Beth walked out of the salon with a freshly painted set of baby pink nails, and soft hands. The amount of lotion they rubbed in before painting the nails always astounded her; but she appreciated it after. Maggie trailed after her, admiring her French manicure. Classic, simple, beautiful. Just like her sister. She called out for Maggie to hurry up and unlock the car, because they had an almost forty minute drive on the highway to get to the mall.

Maggie rolled her eyes at her little sister but obliged, and started her civic. They spent the ride talking about which stores they wanted to go to, and jamming out to Nirvana. Beth was adamant that she only had a little shopping money, and that she was just looking for some new jeans. The ones she had were developing holes due to age; and not the fashionable kind. Maggie just rolled her eyes at her sister; she liked being able to treat Beth every once in a while.

She'd always been close to her little sister, had been protective of her since she was born. Probably too protective she allowed, thinking. But Maggie made decent salary, and the living expenses she and Glenn shared meant that she had decent savings. Maggie was good with finances, and had been incredibly lucky with the few stock investments she'd made. Of course, Beth didn't know this; there was no reason for her to. All she needed to know was that her big sister liked to do little things for her. It was one of the ways Maggie expressed her love.

They pulled into one of the parking lots at the Outlet Shoppes and headed towards the shops; it was an outdoor collection of buildings and store fronts. The girls walked right up to the directory and plotted out their plan of attack.

"We have to go to Gap," Maggie said, pointing at the brightly colored map. "And maybe Saks. They always have good sales at their outlet stores." Maggie turned her head to glance at Beth.

Her sister nodded, leaning over to read all the store names. "Oh, they've got a Levi's. We can stop there." Her lips crinkled into a smile as she spotted the food list. "We should get coffee first." She said, standing up straight.

She followed the directory and pointed to her right. "Starbucks is right over there, and Gap is next door."

"Sounds perfect." Maggie adjusted the strap of her cross-body and followed Beth in the direction of the café.

The two girls waited patiently in the busy line to order their drinks and a small snack. They were hungry; the girls had only eaten a light breakfast so far. After passing through and heading onto their first store, the sisters were ready to shop for hours. Their father had often lamented, when it came time to buy clothes for the school year, that they could turn it into an Olympic sport. Maggie and Beth had stamina; they never tired of searching through endless racks for that one deal that made everything worth it.

They walked around slowly, taking their time, examining every article of clothing that caught their eye. They would see something they were unsure about it and hold it up for examination; an emphatic nod meant to try it on, a head shake was a no. There was also the shrug, which usually meant it ended up back on the rack as well. After a good combing through, and trying on and showing each other their finds, the Greene sisters each had a small armful of clothing to ring out.

"I'd say that was a pretty successful first stop." Maggie said, inserting her card into their reader.

Beth nodded behind her, still holding her items. "I think so." She looked down at her finds. "I really hope this one shirt fits Daryl; I just guessed his size." She smiled, holding it out once more. It was a plain collared white shirt with a small pocket; she thought it'd suit him.

Maggie stepped aside and waited for her sister to pay. When she had, the two girls put their bags on their wrist and walked out, wondering which way to go. "The right is where Saks is, or the left to Levi's." Maggie explained. "Which one first?"

"Flip a coin?" Beth's tone was indifferent. It didn't matter to her where they went next; she just enjoyed her sister's company.

Maggie giggled and rolled her eyes. "How about we just go the right and then circle around?" She suggested.

Beth agreed and followed as Maggie led the way. The two sister's repeated the process at Saks, spending even more time in the much larger store. Maggie found more than Beth did there, carrying a large armful of items to the register. Beth had found just one cardigan she was willing to spend money on. Before she could protest, her sister had plucked it from her and added it to her pile.

"Maggie-!"

"It's one sweater Beth; don't you start with me."

Beth crossed her arms and settled her weight on one hip, shooting her sister a withering look. Maggie could be insufferable sometimes, but it was usually in the nicest way. She couldn't argue with her.

"Well thank you." She said begrudgingly, taking Maggie's large shopping bag.

Her sister's resounding laugh was light and musical. It had always brought a smile to Beth's lips, no matter what else was going on. Glenn had married her for that laugh; among other things.

They hurried around the corner and down to their last planned excursion for the day. Beth handed Maggie her bag upon entering, so she'd have both hands free to shop. The store was small, probably as big as Beth's apartment in Atlanta. Minus the bedrooms. She worked her way through the selection meticulously, weighing the price versus the quality, looking at the different styles. She knew she liked a skinnier fit, and had recently become a big fan of high-waist jeans.

After careful consideration, and twenty minutes in the dressing room, Beth bought three pairs of jeans and a pair of overalls that had caught her attention. She already had several sweaters and long sleeve shirts that she thought would look cute with them.

"Alright, anywhere else Maggie?" Beth asked, leaving the store.

Her sister pulled out her phone. "Well, it's a little after four. We can eat here if you're hungry now, or we can be home near five and make dinner. Maybe put on some movies, have a nice cozy night in?"

Beth nodded, her arms heavy with her day's shopping. "Getting in the car sounds nice." She agreed.

"You just want to put those bags down don't you?" Her sister guessed, taking a few steps forward.

"So much." Beth agreed earnestly, sagging a little with the weight. Her sister's laughter trailed after as Beth hurried to keep up, the promise of wine, pajamas, and home cooked food so sweet sounding. "Wait up!" She called after her sister. Maggie ignored her, her long brown hair blowing behind her as she quickened her pace. Beth bore down and raced her to the car, determined to get there first, even if she didn't have the keys. It was a matter of pride at this point. She ran fast, her legs burning, bags hitting her sides, and couldn't slow herself down enough to keep from smacking into the car. She could hear Maggie laughing at her as she came up behind, but all Beth could think was _worth it._

•

Beth stood around early Sunday evening, nervously wringing her hands. She'd texted Daryl last night at dinner, asking him how he'd feel about meeting her sister tonight. He hadn't responded right away; in fact, he hadn't responded until near 1 am. But he'd said yes and that was what mattered. He was meeting Beth and Maggie downtown at a barbeque joint at seven. Maggie was driving her sister.

She paced up and down the hall, waiting for Maggie to finish in the bathroom; they needed to leave soon. She was more nervous than she thought she'd be; the anxiety licked at her stomach, curling itself into a ball there so tight she thought she'd break. There was no way her body would be able to handle that much stress being put upon it. But, so far, she was holding.

She rapped her knuckles against the wood door several times. "Maggie?" Beth turned her wrist to glance at her watch. "We're gonna be late, you know how traffic is."

Maggie opened the door, startling Beth, forcing her to take a step back. "Maybe that's the point Beth. Allow me to judge what a man looks like when he sees my sister enter a room."

Beth flustered, starting and stopping several sentences before they could form, her hand still curled and up by her face. She honestly hadn't thought her sister was _trying_ to be late.

Maggie leaned her hip against the doorframe, her arms crossed. "We're just going to wait a few more minutes. I know you're nervous. I promise I won't bite him."

Beth swallowed, her throat unnaturally dry. "How'd you know?" She asked, bringing her hand down to rest at her side.

"I was nervous, bringing Glenn to meet all of you." Maggie smiled sympathetically. "I threw up before dinner." She informed her sister. "Came out to see you and Glenn chatting and laughing, daddy watching with kind eyes. Felt better after that." She sighed, taking a good glance at Beth. "I'll be nice, because you were; didn't judge Glenn when I brought him home. It's what sisters do for each other."

She leaned forward and put her arms around a silent Beth. She held her, squeezing, comforting, running her hands through her sister's soft hair. It was still a little wet from her shower earlier. "He got your attention Beth; I'll give him mine." She kissed the top of her sister's head and stepped back, moving around her to grab a light jacket and her purse.

Beth stood there a moment, taking in deep, calming breaths. Her sister's words had helped, but she was still tense. She couldn't help it. The ball had loosened, but it was still there. Only Daryl and Maggie meeting would make it go away. Or she'd get really, really sick. Beth wasn't sure. She released a long, slow breath through her nostrils and turned to grab her small backpack purse.

The drive there was long and slow; they got bogged down in traffic. Beth sent Daryl a text letting him know they'd be a little late because of it.

 **Just be safe. Other drivers are assholes.**

She smiled and tucked her phone away. After they were parked and out of the car, Beth felt her nervousness clawing its way up her throat. She turned to face Maggie. For the first time since she'd started seeing Daryl, she was worried. "How do I look?" She asked.

Maggie cocked a brow. "Bit late to change sweetie." She patted Beth's shoulder. "I don't think your man is the kind to nitpick over fashion."

Beth breathed out shakily. "No you're right…I guess I just had the afterthought that maybe this was a bit juvenile." She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "But adults are wearing overalls again right?" She double-checked.

"Darling, you're gonna be fine."

Beth nodded, and opened the door to the restaurant. She looked around for him, her eyes landing on his familiar figure in the last booth on the left side. She sauntered over to him, pleased when he looked up and smiled. It crinkled the corners of his eyes, and they _sparkled._ His eyes were the color of a blue sky after rain. They never failed to make her stomach turn. He stood and took a couple steps from the booth to greet her, his hand coming to rest on her arm, his lips brushing her cheek.

"You look beautiful." His deep timbre echoed in her ear.

Beth stared tenderly up at his blue, _blue_ eyes and whispered "thank you," before looking down shyly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He mirrored her, rough finger pads softly brushing around her ear, gliding his fingers down her cheek, curling his hand under her chin. "There you are." He whispered huskily.

Her body thrummed with pleasure, heat flaming her cheeks. His eyes left hers, saw the tall brunette watching them with an amused expression. "Introduce me?" He asked Beth.

"Oh." Beth remembered Maggie; of course Maggie, how could she have forgotten so quickly? She shook off the electric reverberations she felt whenever she and Daryl were together, and stepped aside. Holding her hand up in a presenting gesture, she introduced them. "Maggie, this is Daryl Dixon. Daryl, this is my sister Maggie Rhee."

Daryl and Maggie cordially shook hands; she noted his strong grip, which softened as he reminded himself to be gentle. Could see the flash of apology in his eyes when it happened. She smiled, her own eyes telling him it was alright. She could see the tense outline of his shoulders; he was just as nervous about this as Beth was.

Daryl politely waited until they were both seated before he sat back down. Beth had scooted into his side of the booth, to the amusement of her sister. After he was seated, he looked at the older woman, noting the similarities, the differences. They had the same nose. And he could see the same fire behind the eyes. Presumably they got that from their father then.

He cleared his throat, folding his hands on the table awkwardly. "If I can ask, Rhee?" He made the name the question itself.

Maggie pulled up her left hand, flashing her wedding ring. "I've been married for four years. His name's Glenn; his family is Korean." She explained.

"Congratulations." He told her. She could see him mentally shooting himself for the comment.

"Thank you." She took a napkin and unfolded it in her lap. "We're actually celebrating our anniversary in a few weeks."

Beth gasped. "Oh Maggie I won't be able to make it to the family dinner." She cocked her head apologetically, her expression upset. "I've got a test that week that I really need to study for."

Maggie shrugged. She had gotten used to Beth missing things; they all had. "It's alright. But I expect you to be at everything when you graduate. Surely a resident can take a few days off?" She knew that wasn't true, but she was trying to lighten the mood of her heart. Acting unhurt meant it eventually became true.

Beth smiled. "Sure." _Maybe._ She found Daryl's hand under the table, pulled it into her lap. She liked having his reassuring grip; and his hand was warm.

Their waiter arrived a moment later and introduced himself as Garrett; he handed them a few menus and took their drink orders; a water and Georgia peach tea for Maggie. Beth ordered an Angel's Envy on the rocks, and Daryl ordered Woodford reserve, straight. They all took a few minutes to glance over their menus, Beth and Daryl talking in hushed voices about what they were thinking of sharing.

Once Maggie had decided on her own dinner, she interrupted. "So Beth tells me you're a mechanic."

Daryl closed their menu, giving Maggie his undivided attention. He knew how important she was to Beth. He had to make a good impression here or he was doomed, no matter how much he cared for her.

"I am." He tapped his fingers on the table, distracting his nervous thoughts. "I work at a garage downtown. We do routine work mostly, oil changes, brakes, things like that. Occasionally I'll get something a little more complicated, break up the monotony."

Maggie nodded her head, listening intently. "How long you been doing that?"

Daryl clicked his tongue. "Six months." He could feel Beth's reassuring grip on his hand, pressed back to let her know he was OK.

The older sister's brow rose. "What did you do before that?" She asked seriously.

"Well I was unemployed for a month and a half, dealing with my brother." He cleared his throat. "Beth tell you about him?" He asked.

"Little bit; know he got hurt."

Daryl laughed, glancing at Beth. "That's an understatement. He's in a wheelchair. And there was a lot that needed sorting before he got out of the hospital."

"And before that?" She prodded. She could read the reluctance in him, wondered where it came from.

"I was a teacher before that." He drummed his fingers against the table, erratic where before it had been smooth. "I don't talk about it though." He told her; his tone was a gentle warning. He wouldn't bend for her.

She nodded; she didn't understand, but she could respect it. For now at least. Their drinks arrived, stopping her bombardment of questions. Daryl took a slow sip of his, while Beth drank half in one gulp. Maggie took a couple slow sips of her beverage, watching the two of them. She had to admit to herself that they looked good together. She never would have picked them out of a crowd as a couple. She hadn't imagined someone like him for Beth. But her sister had calmed down as soon as she'd seen Daryl sitting here; no one had ever been able to do that for her. She got the impression that Daryl wasn't usually this nervous when it came to meeting just anyone. He'd worked himself up over meeting her because Beth _mattered._ As long as that held true, he was good in Maggie's book.

She took another sip of her drink before the waiter came back to take their order. Satisfied with watching them, the way their heads brushed together while they figured out dinner, reminded her of Glenn. The innocent way they'd started, the way he'd made her feel in the beginning. She wanted that kind of happiness for her sister. No, Daryl wasn't the kind of man she'd imagined for Beth. But he was the man Beth was choosing for herself, and she trusted her little sister's judgment.

Maggie mentally prepared some other questions to ask, small ones. She had decided against grilling him; she knew Beth enough to know that she knew what she needed. Maggie smiled; she'd only shut up for a minute but they'd already forgotten she was here. He brought Beth's hand to his lips, grazing her knuckles gently with his mouth. The way her little sister turned pink had Maggie herself hoping her cheeks weren't hot. She averted her gaze imagining it was going to be a long night, being the third wheel. Beth hadn't planned it that way of course; she'd probably intended to keep her sister engaged. And Daryl seemed enough of a gentleman to feel bad at the end of dinner, when he realized. They were utterly and completely absorbed in one another, and it made Maggie chuckle.

 _Just wait till she brings him home to daddy. She thought I was worth being worked up over._ Maggie shook her head, confident it'd get to that point. She wouldn't be surprised to see Daryl at Christmas dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Merle maneuvered himself down the aisle with one hand, the other on the basket in his lap. He insisted that Daryl let him help with the grocery shopping, but knew his little brother would be upset if Merle dropped anything. He wanted to prove to himself – and Daryl—that he could be independent. It was harder than he'd thought to grocery shop. He'd taken it for granted before. Merle looked down at the small list his brother had given him. _Asparagus, butter, onion, steak._

He'd already gotten butter and onion. He figured the asparagus was up front, and the meat department was right around the corner. He pushed himself forward and turned deftly, narrowly avoiding a shopping cart he hadn't seen.

"Hey watch it will you?" He shouted over his shoulder angrily, not stopping. Merle shook his head and came to a stop in front of the butcher. "Hey." He waved a gloved hand to get the man's attention. "I need a prime cut of steak, feed three people. Not the fatty stuff." He elaborated. The man behind the counter rolled his eyes but set about filling Merle's order.

Daryl was having Beth over for dinner; Merle knew he was nervous. It was the first time she'd be in his home, and he was introducing his girlfriend to his big brother. When Daryl had told him, he'd been surprised. This was the first girl of his Merle could remember meeting…ever. _She must really be something._ The man behind the counter finished putting the sticker on the wrapping; he came around from behind the counter and handed the steak to Merle.

"Thanks man." Merle said sincerely. The man just grunted and went back to work. Merle rolled his eyes, turning himself away. "Can't get no fucking respect anymore." He whispered vehemently. Merle navigated towards the front vegetable section of the grocery, looking around for several minutes for the asparagus.

The chair was difficult for him. Something he'd finally admitted to himself a few months before, but had yet to admit to Daryl. It wasn't the getting around either, Merle was great at steering the damn thing. It was the emotional toll. Knowing that his life would never be the same; dealing with the people who stared at him a little too long, curious enough to look but never actually see him. Or talk to him. Merle had no friends anymore. Daryl was his only lifeline and he could tell when his brother was getting fed up with him.

 _Speak of the devil._ His brother was walking around the corner in front of him. Merle grabbed what he thought was good asparagus and dumped it in the basket, racing to meet Daryl.

"Hey little brother!" He shouted cheerily. He slowed down so he was able to move alongside Daryl to the checkout. "I got just what you asked for. It's all right here."

A ghost of a smile crossed Daryl's lips. He looked down at his brother, nodding. "Thanks Merle. I mean it." He pushed his own cart lazily. "Trip would've taken longer without you helping." He offered a light friendly punch to Merle's arm. His brother pretended to wince.

Merle knew that his brother was bullshitting, but he appreciated it all the same. "So you're picking her up?" Merle asked again.

Daryl nodded, stepping into a checkout lane. "Yeah so I need you to keep an eye on the food while I go get her." He told his brother seriously, piling items up on to the belt. "Don't let anything burn. And only use the stuff we bought today. She'll get sick if you use anything from the house."

Merle rolled his eyes and mocked along with his brother's next words: "She's gluten intolerant." Merle straightened in his chair, handing his brother the basket. "I know; you've only told me a hundred times since yesterday." He rolled his eyes and slumped a little. "I'm not gonna poison your girlfriend."

He could see the tension in his brother's shoulders ebb a little. Whether that was because Merle had promised, or because he liked hearing other people call Beth his girlfriend, Merle didn't know. He'd put money on the latter. He hoped it was the former.

"Yeah, well, thank you." Daryl said honestly, paying for their groceries. "Don't know how I'd get tonight done without you there to help."

Merle allowed himself to smile; just a little, nothing his brother could see. Because Daryl had been honest. And it warmed Merle's heart a bit. Not that he'd ever tell.

•

"Don't let the asparagus get dry in the oven!" Daryl shouted, before shutting the door and running down the steps to his truck.

Merle rolled his eyes, rolling into the living room. He had two timers set to remind himself. He was an asshole, and he knew it, but he wasn't going to mess this up for his brother. He really liked this woman, and if Merle was being honest it was gross how adorable it was; and he hadn't even met her yet.

He turned on ESPN and settled back for the next twenty minutes, watching the week's highlights. He wasn't a huge sports fan, couldn't tell you teams or the names of any players, but he liked to keep engaged. It kept him in touch with the outside world; and Merle hated CNN. He found himself bored, rolling back and forth in place, trying to keep entertained. Sports news was still news and he couldn't keep himself trained on it for long. That was the problem with being cooped up in the same space all the time.

It was a real fucking treat when his brother decided it was worth the trouble and time to take him out into the world. Merle doubted that Daryl knew just how much he really appreciated that; how much he needed it. He was losing pieces of himself, had been ever since he'd woken up from the accident. He shook his head, trying to erase the creeping negative thoughts. He'd denied seeing a therapist in the beginning, and he'd be damned if he was going to get dark now. Merle Dixon was tough shit. That's what he told himself anyway.

The timer going off shook him from his stupor; it was welcome. Merle wheeled himself into the kitchen and maneuvered himself in front of the oven so he could safely get it open. Grabbing an oven mitt from a drawer, he very carefully removed the baking sheet of asparagus. Daryl had roasted it with butter, onion, and garlic. Simple. He'd asked Merle to toss it in some more butter and then to just leave it to cool. Daryl was going to grill the steak after he brought Beth back, so it was Merle's job to introduce himself and entertain her for a little while. He looked forward to it.

He double-checked the instant mashed potatoes he had going on the stove. Satisfied that they were creamy and warm, he navigated his way back into the living room. The kitchen was a bit of a tight fit for him, but the rest of the house was fine. Daryl had gone out of his way to make sure that he could get around independently. Merle still had slip ups, he wasn't perfect. He was wondering how Daryl would feel about him learning to drive. He knew it was possible to set up a rig so he could drive with his hands; his little brother would shoot it down immediately. The thought had kept him from asking in the first place.

He huffed a sigh, using his hands on his wheels to balance himself precariously, leaning back to stare at the ceiling. He was getting better and better in the chair; after eight months he ought to be. Merle sighed and set himself down. Crossing his arms dejectedly in his lap, he looked about him. These were the walls of his life. He rarely left them, he never had visitors. Beth would be the first person over to the house since Rick a few months before. He'd come over to watch a game with Daryl. He had ended up talking more sports with Merle; it had been the highlight of his imprisonment.

Merle passed the time waiting for his company by idly watching ESPN, flipping through a fitness magazine Daryl had on the coffee table, and putting the asparagus back in the oven on a low heat just to keep it warm. _How long does it take to drive through Atlanta?_ He was wheeling himself around in small circles in the living room when he heard the truck halt in the driveway. He stopped, perking up, listening. When the door slammed shut he actually sat up straight, running a hand down his shirt. Small tendrils licked at his belly, nervousness trying to find a foothold. He tamped it down to a low simmer of anxiety, refusing to let it consume him utterly; he had to make a good impression.

"Here you go Beth." He could hear Daryl entering the house, probably opened the door for her. "This is where we live."

"Oh." He could hear a light musical voice follow his brother into the house. _Sounds pretty._

He cordially folded his hands in his lap, waiting, feeling a little stupid. He was in his own home for God's sake.

"Daryl, your home is beautiful." She told him in awe. She walked around the corner, into the living room, and Merle Dixon got his first look at Beth Greene.

His first thought was _damn._ His second was _Daryl deserves this._ She was petite; if he didn't know any better he'd say Daryl had brought home an eighteen-year old. She was shorter than Daryl by several inches, and wrapped up in a large gray sweater. It contrasted well with her pale blond hair and bright, crystalline, innocent blue eyes. He found himself smiling, brightly and genuinely.

She studied him too; looking for the similarities between him and his brother, studying the chair. They always did. Then a small, shy smile crept across her lips. She took a short step forward, arms swinging by her sides.

"Hi, I'm Beth." She held a hand out for him.

Merle took it, and shook her hand. It felt too impersonal to him, but he let it pass. She needed to feel comfortable here. "Merle." He replied shortly. He dropped her hand and wheeled himself backward, taking another full glance. "You really the girl my brother's seeing?" Her cheeks turned a startling bright shade of pink as she looked down at her feet. She nodded her head shortly, not trusting her voice to speak. "You make a damn mean pie girl." He told her. "Satisfying." He spoke truthfully.

Her blush intensified, if that was possible, and she stared him in the eye. "Thank you." She replied warmly. "I brought one tonight, actually. If you're not tired of them."

Merle hooted with laughter, clapping his hands in excitement. "Woman you're a keeper!"

Beth stood up straight, content and warm; she liked Merle. "Daryl said you were here by yourself while got me; I hope you weren't bored." She hoped sincerely.

Merle waved a hand, brushing off her comment. "I'm always alone and always bored, nothing new to me." He rolled himself towards the kitchen, Beth following. "Daryl, food's done. Just waiting on that steak brother!"

Daryl nodded, grabbing the bowl of marinated steak cubes from the fridge. "Don't worry, I'm gonna go fire up the grill." He grunted. He shut the fridge and turned to face them. "You guys gonna be OK?" He asked nervously.

Beth smiled and glanced at Merle. "We'll be fine." She answered. Merle nodded, agreeing.

"Alright." Daryl walked by them to get to the back door, pausing to give Beth's cheek a peck. Merle made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat, earning him a stern look from his brother.

He walked out the sliding back door and onto the porch where he kept the grill. Merle rolled out into the living room, expecting Beth to follow. She did, hesitantly. Their home wasn't really decorated with many personal mementos. There was one picture of Daryl and Merle as children on the mantle; next to it was a photo of Rick and Michonne, from what she assumed was their engagement shoot. There were no pictures of any mother or father that she could see. Neither had decorated with any art; there was one plant in the corner next to the TV.

"How long have you both lived here?" She asked, unsure of whether to sit or stand.

Merle rolled his head on his shoulders. "Nine, ten months?" He wondered aloud. He pulled himself up right next to the sofa. "You can sit, don't feel shy."

Beth smiled shyly, taking a step forward, then another before gingerly setting herself down on the leather sofa. Daryl had nicer things than she'd thought he would. He couldn't make too much money being a mechanic, but he had a flat screen TV that was relatively large, a nice couch; his coffee table was made of a rich dark wood. She looked around, amazed. Even his house was probably costly.

Merle looked at her, taking everything in. He knew what she was thinking. He waved a hand around, at all of their things.

"My brother had a pretty nice account before all of this." He gestured to his legs. "That's what working at the college got him though so." Merle shrugged.

Beth whipped her head over to stare at him. "Wait what?" She asked incredulous.

Merle turned to look at her questioning expression. "Did he not tell you? Oh shit." He looked down at his lap and shook his head. He was going to be in so much trouble. He wrung his hands in his lap, avoiding her gaze. She had the kind of eyes that made you want to tell the truth.

"Merle, what did Daryl not tell me?" She asked pleadingly, her hands gripping the arm of the sofa.

He huffed, letting all the air leave his lungs in an exasperated sigh. "He…he doesn't like talking about it. You have to understand." He turned his neck to stare at her. "He wasn't a mechanic, before my accident. He took the job because the hours were better, and he wasn't always bringing work home. He wanted to be able to take care of me, ya know?" He looked down, ashamed. He knew his brother resented him for leaving his job. He didn't know how much, but it didn't really matter. "Daryl used to teach."

Beth nodded. "I know that much. It's all he ever says." There was a burning curiosity in her voice that compelled Merle to continue.

"He's really smart; got on track a lot faster than I ever did. Went to college, worked his ass off to get through fast." Merle shook his head, in awe and disbelief. "He got hired at Georgia Tech, worked his ass off there too. My brother was an Associate professor, taught mechanical engineering. Specialized in all the auto stuff, but he was damn good."

Beth leaned back, shocked. She knew Daryl was smart, educated. His manner presented as someone who had gone to a higher institution. "You're not pulling my leg?" She asked, unsure.

The sliding door shut with a resounding click. Daryl stood there, holding a finished plate of steak. "He's not." His tone was resolute, but vehement.

Merle looked down, sheepishly avoiding his gaze. Beth stood, walking over to the man, who now stood rigid. She brought a gentle hand up to cup his cheek.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

His eyes softened, a little, as he looked down at her. "It's difficult for me. I loved it." He whispered back. "I just…had to give it up." His glance shot to Merle, pissed again.

"Hey." She gripped his chin, forcing his gaze back to hers. "You can't blame him. It's not healthy." She said seriously.

Daryl chuckled darkly, shaking his head free of her grip. "Yeah, I know." He stepped away towards the kitchen. "I'll get plates down and we'll get set up in the dining room." He told her. His tone was falsely bright; she got the impression the conversation wouldn't be continued right now.

"I'll help." She offered, not waiting for a reply. He motioned wordlessly to where the plates where, and she helped him dish out food. "I know you don't want to talk about it, and that's fine. I just want you to know that I think it's amazing that you had a job that you loved, and I'm sure you touched a lot of lives doing it. But I think it's beautiful that you put your brother first and are taking care of him. It takes someone strong to do that Daryl." She put a hand on his arm, making him pause. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." She whispered reverently, giving his arm a small squeeze.

He looked over to see her turning away and following Merle into the dining room. He wasn't sure what she meant, or why she'd said it, but it made his stomach turn in a delightfully nauseous way. He felt a small smile trying to tug at the corners of his lips. Fighting it, because he was upset damn it, he walked out holding two plates.

"So, he said you were gluten intolerant. We had to go the store the other morning, and he spent all morning washing everything we were gonna cook with." Merle finished. He looked up as Daryl entered the room. "Sorry brother." He apologized.

Daryl looked at his older brother, saw how bad he felt etched onto his face. A flicker of compassion licked at the hurt in his heart. "It's OK. You didn't mean nothing by it." Daryl forgave. The smile that lit Merle's eyes was so bright, Daryl thought it could probably power the house lights for a week. He set down the plates in front of himself and Beth, and wandered back into the kitchen to grab water glasses.

He could hear Beth and Merle laughing together; they seemed to be getting along. Apparently he'd been worried about Merle for no reason. He was smitten with her already, and Beth was enjoying getting to know him.

"So, I couldn't let him disrespect me like that." Merle said animatedly, waving his arms around.

"What did you do?" Beth asked, brow furrowed in concern.

"Threw him down the bar." Merle shrugged. "Only way to deal with a bum like that."

Daryl frowned, walking back into the dining room. "You talking about Rick?" He asked. The toothy grin that Merle flashed confirmed Daryl's guess.

"You got into a bar fight with Rick Grimes?" Beth gasped.

Merle waved his hands in front of him, vaguely gesticulating that it was more complicated.

"He showed up to arrest Merle for drunken disorderly; it became assault on an officer after that." Daryl explained. "That was one of our first encounters with Rick actually. I went to see him in the hospital, apologize for you behavior, ended up staying a few hours."

Merle grinned, turning to look at Beth. "It's my fault they're friend." He told her. "Daryl kept running into him 'cause it was usually Rick doing the arresting."

"How? Atlanta's a big city." She wondered, taking a bite of potatoes.

"Let's just say he told some officers to let him know special when I was causing trouble." Merle told her with a wink.

Beth snorted, laughing. "I can believe that." She said, her giggling dying down. She took another bite of her food. "This is really good. Thank you." She gushed.

Daryl smiled warmly at her, next to him. "You're welcome. Really, the potatoes was all Merle, and he kept an eye on the asparagus. Would've burnt without him." He praised.

Merle waved it off. "I just helped a little, that's all." He shoveled another bite of steak into his mouth. "This meat is really the star."

Daryl blushed a little at the kind words; he and his brother were never this complimentary. He glanced at Beth, a warm glow settling in his stomach. "Thanks." He told him.

The meal passed in companionable conversation and laughs. Daryl felt closer to Merle than he had in a while; it seemed new people were doing his brother some good. It was Daryl's fault he didn't go out very often, and he knew he needed to be better. It wasn't fair to keep his brother cooped up all the time because he was afraid of the world. Of what the world might do to him. He was genuinely enjoying Beth's company; he'd been worried. If Merle had met her before his accident, he had no doubt he would've tried to chew her up and spit her out. But being in the hospital had softened Merle a bit. He'd learned that he was fragile, could break; it was slowly changing the way he thought and interacted. And Daryl got the impression that Merle was putting extra effort in for his sake.

After dinner, Beth offered to help clean up and it was Merle who insisted, kindly but forcefully, that she sit down and relax.

"You do all the cooking and cleaning at home Beth." Daryl told her. "This is a night for you to relax." He spoke gently.

She huffed but sat back down crossing her arms, a smile on her face. She hadn't been taken care of since she moved to the city; it felt wonderful. Merle took plates and wheeled himself into the kitchen, handing them off to Daryl to wash in the sink. He moved to the counter where Beth had set down the pie, and grabbed it. He carefully rolled himself back into the dining room, calling out for Daryl to grab new plates and forks.

Beth smiled and helped Merle set the pie down on the table. "I made cherry this time, thought you'd be getting tired of apple."

Merle smacked his lips in anticipation. "Long as it's good I don't care." He promised. Daryl walked back into the dining room, and set down three plate and forks, and started carving up a few slices of pie.

"Don't have ice cream or anything for it." He said apologetically.

"Don't care." Merle said, greedily grabbing the first plate, and settling back to enjoy the dessert.

Daryl and Beth locked eyes, both making an expression of happiness and exasperation. Merle saw and cleared his throat. "You know, there's some new stuff on Netflix…some war documentaries, whatnot, I think I'm gonna go to my room." He excused himself, taking an extra slice of pie with him as he left.

Daryl groaned and shook his head. "I apologize for anything and everything that might have happened to offend you tonight, on his behalf." He said, taking a bite of his own pie.

Beth smiled. "Daryl I like him." She promised. She took her last bite of cherry pie, enjoying the flaky crust. "He's sweet. A little broken, but he's a nice man."

He snorted. "Ten months ago you wouldn't have said that." He told her.

Beth rolled her head on her shoulders, a gesture of agreement. "Perhaps; but I think he's changed a little bit. We all change." She shrugged, taking her plate into the kitchen. "Maybe he's growing up." She offered.

Daryl swallowed his last bit of pie, and followed her. "Told you I got the dishes tonight." He chided, setting their plates in the sink. He turned to lean against the counter, crossing his arms. "You don't listen very well do you?" He wondered aloud.

Beth beamed, shaking her head. Blond hair fell over her shoulders, brushing her nose and her cheeks. "I really don't." She shrugged widely, her arms falling to her sides. "It's a problem."

Daryl chuckled, motioning her forward with his hand. She took a shy step, and he reached out for her, turning her so her back was against his stomach. Beth took in a sharp breath as his arms wrapped around her middle, his chin resting on her shoulder. She settled into the embrace cautiously, putting one hand over his. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of him being so close to her; she could smell the grease from the shop, and clear mountain spring. He'd probably scrubbed to get rid of that smell for her, but she wouldn't change it. It smelled like _her_ Daryl.

He burrowed his nose, nestling it against the curve of her neck, breathing in deeply. Her hair bristled against him, tickling his face. All he cared about was inhaling her as fully as he could; he wanted to etch the memory of her scent into his lungs. Wanted to breath in anywhere in the world and only smell her. His arms tightened reflexively and she squeaked. He let go of her quickly.

"You OK?" He asked, slowly letting her out of his arms.

She turned to face him, her face so pink he thought she might be cold. He put the back of his hand to her cheek; no, she was warm. Hot. "Never better." She answered huskily. It sent a bolt of lightning straight to his gut. Beth watched his eyes darken, the way he trembled and set a hand on the counter behind him to steady himself. She wetted her lips, striking up the courage she needed.

"Daryl…how come…" She paused, watching his brows furrow. She fidgeted with the long sleeves of her sweater. "I mean, how come, well…we've never…or…" She turned an even darker shade of pink and turned her head away, unable to finish.

Nevertheless, he understood what she meant. It was his turn to blush and look up at the ceiling. She was asking why he'd never made a move. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to. Wasn't gonna ask you to do something you didn't want to." He answered, still looking up.

"Of course I want to!" She answered emphatically, slowly turning her head to gaze at him.

He whipped his head down to look at her. Had he heard her correctly? He took in her nervous hands, the way she stood so unsure; her normally bright eyes were dark, hard. He gulped nervously. Yeah, he'd heard her right. Daryl brought a hand up to brush his fingers down her arm. Even through the thick layer of her sweater he could feel her warmth, could feel her shiver.

The silence in the house was absolute; there was no ticking clock, no sound from the back of the house where Merle relaxed. The universe seemed to know that this required a moment of pause. Daryl couldn't even hear birds chirping outside. His blood rushed in his ears, loud and cacophonous, his veins screaming at him. Every fiber of his being ached for her in a way he'd never thought possible; his heart hammered against his chest, a drumming rhythm he thought might have Beth pricking up her ears. She was just standing there, one side of her mouth curled up. Her fingers were still playing with the edge of her sweater, and he could only think what he rather they would be doing. The playful, agonizing way she was staring at him made Daryl's knees feel weak. Her aura of effect was too strong, and too far-reaching. He could feel her even when she was nowhere near.

Beth stared, unsure what to say or do. The look in Daryl's eyes was hesitant, but she could see the flames of yearning that burned behind that indecision. He was still trying to look out for her, and she didn't need him to. Her heart fluttered, like a trapped bird as they stood there in the silence. It was deafening, but she knew she needed to wait. He'd ensnared her heart and the key was lost. She breathed slowly, quietly, not wanting to spook him. She'd never meet another man like him and Beth knew it. He was hers. In this moment, and the next, and the one after.

He took a hesitant step forward, standing right in front of her in the small kitchen. The tension in the air was too much; he couldn't inhale. "Can I kiss you?" He asked breathlessly.

She answered by throwing her arms around his neck and straining on her tiptoes to reach him. The wildness of it surprised him, but he quickly acquiesced and leaned down, pressing feverish kisses against her lips. He made sure she was aware of the desire he felt for her, how much he wanted her; not just tonight, but every night. Walking through his house, barefoot, hair pulled back in braids, smiling, studying. In his home. Daryl _wanted_ her.

She moaned, pulling back for air, gasping it in. Beth licked her lips, invitingly, tracing the planes of Daryl's face as she stared at him. She'd never get tired of looking at that face. He brushed errant strands of hair from her eyes, smiling lovingly at her. He pressed kisses to her eyelids, her forehead, and her cheeks. He teased the corners of her mouth, her bottom lip, before capturing her mouth in another searing kiss. It sent a delicious warm feeling straight to her belly, and her toes curled against the tiled kitchen floor. She gasped in sudden surprise, grabbing him for support as he swung his arm under her legs and picked her up.

"Is this OK?" He asked. She giggled, a fist balled up in the front of his shirt. She leaned her head against his shoulder, pressing soft kisses against it, working her way up shoulder, his collarbone, his neck; she kissed the edge of his chin, wrinkling her nose at the stubble. It was scratchy, but she didn't mind in the slightest.

"Daryl…please take me out of the kitchen." She crooned. His eyes flashed dangerously bright as he maneuvered them carefully out of the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom.

He set her down gently on his bed, before moving to close and lock the door. "Are you sure?" He asked, sitting back down beside her. Beth reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers on the bed. His tan skin, hers snow white, was a lovely contrast against his steel gray sheets. She looked at their hands, imagined their bodies connecting the same way. She looked into his storm blue eyes, darkened but sparkling, and cupped his cheek.

"Daryl...I want you." She promised with a sigh, descending on him once again with the deftness of a jungle cat. They fell against the mattress, remembering and forgetting all night long to keep quiet; they were learning each other and it was an arduous process. Beth and Daryl made sure that it was a thoroughly educational evening.


End file.
